Wings of Darkness
by shikonstar
Summary: [Complete!] Dark is finally free of Daisuke's body. He meets a girl, after battling she falls injured. He takes her home. Kyari is a strangly pretty girl with many secrets...someone is after her, and now after Dark. What will they do?
1. Meeting

I_do not_own D-N-Angel. Though I would like to very much. REVIEW! 

Wings of Darkness  
Chapter One: Meeting

Dark smirked, diving from the window of the old History building, a rolled up painting in his hands. Spotlights followed after him as he soared through the sky, his jet black wings carrying him gracefully with the wind.  
He was free, finally, free of that damned wimp Daisuke. Free to be a regular teenager…with the exception of his nightly transformations into the famous phantom thief, Dark Mousy.  
But during the day, Dark was merely known as Dark Niwa, the long lost, and newly found, older brother of Daisuke Niwa. At first Dark had been horrified to be called Daisuke's brother, but he'd soon seen his "mother's" meaning when she threatened to kick him out of the house, forcing him to live on his own.  
Dark wasn't the kind of guy to truly work for his goods.  
So he'd agreed to be the new son of the family, and had lived rather happily since then.  
Below him the police were going after him at a high speed chase. Dark could hear the distant sound of helicopter wings. They were getting good at hunting him down.  
"Gotta hide…" Dark murmured to himself, his dark purple eyes scanning the streets of Tokyo for a safe place to land.  
There was nothing, all Dark could see was the flashing lights of the police cars and the flashed from reporter's cameras.  
His thoughts flashed for only a second at Daisuke's girlfriend, Riku's, house. But no, if he ever went there again Riku would pummel him to death.  
She'd never really liked Dark all that much. He couldn't, for the life of him, fathom why.  
He sighed and looked around him once again, there was a small opening in the police searches by the river that he could possibly land by and transform back into a regular hot teenager.  
Dark soared towards the opening, thanking the heavens that he was wearing all dark clothes and not white like Krad had always worn.  
He also thanked God that Krad and Satoshi were in England for the next couple of days. Finally Dark could be at peace for at least a while.  
He made it into the clear skyways where there were no police and began to set down under the bridge…when something caught his eye.  
Dark jumped back high into the air, just as something large, about his size a little smaller, hurtled itself at him.  
"What the fuck?" Dark hissed, turning around in mid-air to see what had attacked him.  
Nothing was there.  
"Whoa." Dark mumbled. "You're loosing it Dark…no late night partying for you anymore." Suddenly, Dark realized something.  
He wasn't holding the painting, the one he'd just stolen, anymore.  
He let out a cry of frustration and looked below him…only to se the painting falling swiftly towards the river.  
"Shit!" Dark gasped, his large glossy wings beating rapidly as he dove towards the water, his hand outstretched for the piece of history.  
Just as Dark was about to reach the painting, he was seconds away from it, something black flashed in front of him, and the painting was gone.  
"What the-" Dark hissed, stopping himself just before he hit the water. "Where?" "Looking for something?" A feminine voice said from behind him.  
Dark gasped and spun around, his eyes almost falling out of his socets when he saw who had spoken.  
It was a girl, a very beautiful girl. She had long glossy black hair that fell in light waves past her shoulders, framing her face nicely. She had bright blue eyes that reflected the moonlight. She wore a short black spaghetti strap dress that fell well above her knees in a pleated skirt, hugging her curves, coughing Dark to shiver. She worse black knee-length boots that clung to her legs like a second skin. But the thing that caught Dark's attention most, was where she was in front of him.  
Over the water.  
Large glossy black wings sprung from her shoulder blades…exactly like Dark's.  
"Who are you?" Dark asked, taking in her full look with hungry eyes. Hey, he was known to be like that, and he was going to live up to his reputation.  
She smirked, following where his eyes went. "I know who you are. The famous art thief Dark Mousy. Impressive," Her eyes looked him over. "Very impressive." His eyes flashed with amusement. She was checking him out now? Nice.  
"But," She said suddenly, turning his attention back to her. "I must be going now. Thanks for the painting, I've never been very good with getting past the police guards." Dark, suddenly remembering she'd stolen his painting, clutched his fists together. "I don't think so. I stole that painting so it's mine." "And I stole it from you." The girl laughed. "So I guess we're even." Dark glared at her, regardless of her looks, she'd stolen from him, and he wasn't about to let her get away with it.  
He swooped towards her angrily, his hands outstretched to grab her.  
With a snap of her fingers a wave of black feathers surrounded Dark, twisting around him like a tornado.  
Dark covered his eyes with his sleeve, "Fuck…she is like me. Well two can play at that game." His eyes flashed and another wave of black feathers appeared out of nowhere, but these were Dark's own attack, and it knocked the girl's tornado from him.  
He broke free of the vortex and turned, looking for the girl.  
She was already flying away, the moonlight reflecting off her wings eerily.  
"You aren't getting away that easily!" Dark hissed, flying after her with surprising speed.  
The girl heard him coming just as he reached her. Startled, she turned and gasped. She tried to dive to the side, but Dark reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her small frame against his own body.  
"Give me, the painting." Dark glowered at her.  
She was struggling against his tight grip, pushing at his chest and kicking at his legs, her wings flapping madly, trying to push him away from her. "Let me go!" Dark smirked, she was much cuter up close.  
But now wasn't a time for flirting.  
"Give me back the painting and I'll let you go." He hissed.  
"No fucking way, I need this." She snapped, her palms pushing on his chest. She was a lot stronger than Dark had thought.  
"Fine." Dark sighed, lifting his free hand and snapping his fingers.  
A thick rope of black feathers appeared from behind Dark, tying themselves around the girl's black wings, constricting them to her body.  
Once she was completely tied down and unable to fly, Dark let her go.  
And she plummeted towards the river.  
She screamed, trying desperately to break free from the ropes., but was unable to. "Okay! Okay! I'll give it back!" She shrieked just as her feet hit the water.  
Dark grabbed her hands quickly and pulled her up just before the rest of her could sink into the icy water.  
"Now that we have that settled." Dark smirked, snapping his fingers, the ropes were gone. "Give me the painting." The girl sighed and handed him the painting, her eyes angry. "Take it." Dark smirked and snatched the old painting form her. "Thanks a lot. Now that business is over…" She shot a death glare at him and hovered a few feet away from him. "Sorry but, not this time Mousy." Dark smirked. "Awe too bad, you're really missing out." Dark could have sworn he saw her blush.  
"Y-You wish." She stammered, her hands clenching into tight fists. "I would never-" She suddenly cut off, her eyes wide in shock, the sound of a gun breaking the night's silence.  
Dark looked at her, what was wrong? Had she… She pressed her hand to her waist, when she brought it back her fingers were covered in a dark red blood. "O-Oh." She murmured.  
Dark scanned the shoreline for signs of police, there were none.  
But he saw something move to run up the bank.  
"Oh no you don't!" Dark hissed, darting through the air towards the mysterious shooter. Why had he shot at the girl?  
It took seconds for Dark to reach the person. It was a man, no older than thirty.  
He gasped when Dark swooped down on him, lifting him off the ground and above the water.  
"W-What are you doing?" The man shouted, staring in horror at the dark water below him. "L-Let me go!" "Why were you shooting at us?" Dark hissed, he looked to where the girl was, but she was gone. She must have fallen into the water. He'd have to hurry. "Why?" The man started to laugh, almost insanely. "I'm sure you'd like to know." Dark sighed and let go of the man, only holding onto the neck of his jacket.  
The man screamed. "No! P-Please! I-I can't s-swim!" "Well then you'd better start explaining or you're going to have to learn, fast." Dark retorted, shaking the man slightly.  
"Alright! You don't d-deserve to live!" Dark rolled his eyes, he'd heard that many times before. "Why?" "Your kind, you and Kyari, you all must die! We'll make sure of that!" Dark glared at the man. "All of us? There are more? Tell me!" He shook the man again, but this time he didn't scream. Instead, he pulled out his gun…and put it to his own head.  
"Hey what are you doing?" Dark shouted reaching down for the gun. It was too late, he'd pulled the trigger.  
"Ugh!" Dark cried, dropping the man into the river. "Sick fuck!" What had he meant? Who was he talking about? Who wanted "his" kind dead?  
Dark's mind suddenly flashed to the girl. What had happened to her.  
Quickly, Dark swooped over the water's surface, at first there was no sign of her, but then he saw something on the far bank of the river.  
Quickly, Dark moved towards the figure lying on the rocks. It was the girl.  
She was unconscious, her clothes and wings were soaked, her eyes shut tightly, blood pooling around her on the rock, a small stream of it flowing into the water.  
Dark knelt beside her, putting his finger on her neck. There was a pulse, she was alive.  
What should he do, take her to the hospital?  
"Oh yeah, that would work." Dark groaned. "Oh yeah, I found her by the river, someone shot her. Don't mind the wings though, she probably just came from a party. Oh they aren't coming off? Guess not." He sighed, that would never work.  
The only place that he could bring her was home.  
"Awe man!" Dark sighed, gently lifting the girl into his arms. He flew off the rocks, she was shivering, her skin ice cold. "Why am I always the good guy?" To say that Dark's mother was surprised would be an understatement. When Dark burst through the front door, still transformed in plain sight, with an unconscious girl in his arms also with wings, she almost had a heart attack.  
Not to mention Daisuke, who had fallen off the couch.  
"Can someone please just fucking help me?" Dark shouted. "She's going to die if she doesn't get some help! I can't make her wings go away!" Emiko Niwa had already gotten over her initial shock of seeing her "son" and the girl and had rushed off to find the first-aid kit.  
"So," Daisuke said, following Dark upstairs to his room. "How did you find her? What did you do?" "Get your mind out of the gutter Daisuke!" Dark growled, setting the girl gently on his bed. "She was the one who attacked me! How was I supposed to know she was going to get shot by a psychopath suicidal person!" Daisuke's face went chalk white. "You mean…someone shot her? You didn't hurt her…or anything?" "No fucking duh! You think I'd bring her home if I hurt her?" Dark growled. "No! She'd still be in the river!" "No wonder she's all wet." Daisuke said.  
Dark rolled his eyes. Daisuke wasn't the brightest person in the world.  
"I supposed we should get her out of her wet clothes." Dark sighed. "Or she'll catch a cold." "You aren't going to lay one hand on her Dark Niwa!" Emiko shouted from the doorway, a large box in her hands full of first-aid stuff. "You and Daisuke out! NOW!" Daisuke didn't have to be asked twice, he was out of there in no time flat.  
Dark sighed. "Fine." And with that he walked out of the room, leaving his mom to tend to the wounded girl.  
"Kyari…" Dark said under his breath as he walked slowly down the stairs. The man had said Kyari desevered to die. Was that girl Kyari?

Okay! R&R hope you liked it!


	2. Healing

**Reviewers.  
Zelphie**: Wow thanks SO much for adding me to your faves! Thanks!  
**Pyro the dark angel:** Thanks for the review! I read your poem it's awesome!  
**Viper Girls:** Thanks for the review! Yes I know it was hard to read, I will work on it this chapter...I am new to this so I was still getting used to it! Sorry!  
**Hazel-Dream:** Yes, I know you love this story cough MoonGoddes cough sister cough 

Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Two: Healing

Kyari groaned, slowly opening her eyes, the light from the morning sun flooding her eyes.  
She squinted and sat up, quickly grabbing her side when her body protested.  
"What happened?" She groaned to herself, her eyes opening fully.  
She gasped at what she saw.  
She was in a room, a boy's room from the looks of it. The sheets she was lying on were black, the rest of the room was mostly black too. Black curtains, black clothes strewn across the floor.  
But the thing that startled her the most was the person that was sleeping in a chair at the edge of the bed.  
A woman, rather pretty with short brown hair. She wore a green sweater with a white apron over top, in her hands were wads of gauze, and at her feet was a large box full of what looked like medical supplies.  
Where was she?  
Slowly, Kyari tried to get out of the bed, but the pain in her side only got worse as she moved. A strangled cry escaped her lips.  
It was only then that Kyari realized what she was wearing. Long black pajama pants covered her lower half, and nothing but bandages covered her upper body.  
A blush crept over Kyari's cheeks as she quickly covered herself up with the black covers, making her side ache even more.  
Suddenly, someone opened the door to the room, and a tall boy entered with dark purple, almost black, hair. He worse dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles very nicely.  
He was hot.  
He was…  
Kyari gasped. "D-Dark!"  
He turned, surprised that she was awake, a smirk creeping on his handsome face. "I see your awake."  
Kyari couldn't help but glare at him, it felt as if he was trying to look right through the black sheets that covered her up. "Why am I here? What did you do to me?"  
"Me?" Dark laughed, trying to sound offended. "I didn't do anything Kyari. Oh and I got your name from the man who shot you."  
Kyari's breath caught in her throat. "I-I was shot? I don't…remember."  
"Well that's probably for the best." Dark said, shaking his mom's shoulder lightly. "Emiko wake up, Kyari's awake." Emiko's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Oh Kyari! I'm so glad! How are you feeling dear?"  
"Wait just a second!" Kyari growled, quickly standing up from the bed, keeping the sheets tightly around her chest. "What is you people's problem? I attacked your son and you take me into your home and…help me? Don't you know what your getting yourself into? How do you know who I am, what I could do to your family?"  
Emiko laughed, "Oh honey, don't worry about it, it was our pleasure to help you."  
Kyari gaped at the woman, tears filling her eyes. All her life…no one had ever shown one shred of caring for her. And the boy she'd attacked had saved her and taken her into his home…why?  
"I-I don't under-" Kyari started to say, but quickly cut herself off when the pain in her side throbbed full go. She clutched her waist and sank to the floor.  
Just as her knees hit the ground, Kyari felt strong arms grab her shoulders, keeping her from completely falling.  
She looked up into Dark's purple eyes, a gasp escaping her lips. "Why?"  
He didn't answer her at first, but lifted her gently back into the bed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
"Now." Emiko smiled once Kyari was back in bed. "What's your parent's number? I'll give them a call and tell them where you are, they're going to be worried."  
Kyari's eyes fell to her lap as she said softly. "I…They died when I was young."  
"Oh I'm so sorry dear!" Emiko gasped. "Who are you staying with?"  
Kyari's hands gripped tightly together as anger flashed through her eyes. "I'm not staying with anyone." Not willingly anyway.  
"Oh well that won't do," Emiko sighed. "You're just going to have to stay with us."  
"But-" Kyari was about to protest, but Dark, of all people, cut her off.  
"I'd just agree if I were you." He mumbled. "She has ways, evil ways, to get what she wants."  
Kyari giggled softly. "I guess I could stay for a little while."

Three Days Later…

Kyari had stayed with the Niwa family for three days now, and she was healed enough to get out of bed and walk around.  
After slipping on her cleaned and mended dress, not bothering with her boots since it was rude to wear shoes in someone else's home, she slowly walked down stairs.  
It smelt wonderful, like freshly cooked breakfast. Kyari took a breath. Her favorite; Umeboshi.  
When she stepped into the kitchen she found the family sitting around the table, Dark's grandfather was sitting, reading the morning newspaper, Daisuke was eating a large bowl of Umeboshi while going over his homework, and Dark was just sitting there, a bowl in front of him. He was, to Kyari's surprise, reading.  
A book.  
"Oh Kyari!" Emiko smiled, turning away from the hot stove, two bowls of Umeboshi in her hands. "Good morning, how are you feeling today?"  
"Just fine Ms. Niwa." Kyari smiled. "Thanks."  
"Here, have a bowl of my Umeboshi, do you like strawberry?"  
Kyari grinned and nodded, "That'd be great thanks." She was about to sit down at the table next to Daisuke with her bowl when the grandfather looked up, his eyes wide.  
"What is that you're wearing!" He screeched.  
Kyari felt a blush creep upon her cheeks, her dress did fall a little high…maybe Niwa wasn't used to girl's dressed like this.  
"What kind of clothing is that?" He snapped.  
"I think it's adorable dad!" Emiko smiled.  
"It's sexy." Dark said under his breath, his eyes still skimming the book.  
Kyari glared at him. It would be like Dark to be a pervert first thing in the morning.  
It was only then that Kyari realized what Dark and Daisuke were wearing.  
Daisuke had on what looked like a red, almost dark pink, and white school uniform. Where Dark also had on a school uniform, but since he was in the higher grades he wore an all black long sleeved shirt and pants.  
"Um…is there school today?" Kyari asked, confused.  
Dark looked up from his book, setting it on the table. "Yep. Are you coming or not?"  
"M-Me?" Kyari gasped. "I don't-I haven't gone to school in a long time. And besides, I don't have a school uniform."  
"Well then," Emiko smiled. "I'll take you shopping today for some new clothes! You can't keep wearing that I guess…and we'll have to enroll you in Dark and Daisuke's school…I'll need to go to the bank…"  
"Oh no." Kyari said quickly. "I don't expect you to pay for it. I have money that I…got a while ago."  
She saw Dark's mouth curve up in a smirk as he started to eat his Umeboshi.  
"I didn't steal it if that's what your thinking Mousy." Kyari hissed under her breath.  
Dark shrugged, "I didn't say anything."

Kyari had, sadly, never been to the Tokyo mall.  
It was huge.  
Really, really huge.  
Just before Emiko and Kyari had left Ms. Niwa and Dark had started bickering. Dark had insisted that he came with the two girls so he cold lend his opinion on what Kyari chose, Ms. Niwa told him to shut up and go to school.  
Knowing Dark, he had probably followed them anyway.  
The first stop was the bank, where Kyari took out a large amount of yen that she'd gotten as inheritance from her parent's death.  
More like murder.  
"So where would you like to go?" Emiko asked, the two stopping in the hallway to gaze around.  
"Um…" Kyari sighed. She felt a little uncomfortable to be in the mall in her…provocative outfit. All around her people were staring. "How about that store?"  
Emiko smiled. "Great choice."  
They walked into the store that said "Tokyo Fashions" on it.  
Kyari was, in heaven. All around her were clothes, clothes, accessories and more.  
"Wow." She breathed. "I've never been…"  
"It's okay." Ms. Niwa smiled. "I'm going to go and drop off a letter for Dark's next…you know. See you in a few minuets okay?"  
Kyari smiled and nodded, turning back to the store.  
She walked over to the shelves and started to pick things out, skirts, t-shirts, tank-tops, jeans, pants, sweaters, hoodies, etc.  
Then she slipped into the change rooms and by the time Emiko had gotten back Kyari was already at the counter, a large amount of clothes in her hands.  
"Um, can I change into this?" Kyari asked, holding up some of her purchased clothes.  
The clerk smiled and nodded.  
Emiko waited while Kyari changed,grinning when the girl stepped out of the small room.  
She wore a short white jean skirt and a light pink zip-up hoodie with a white tank-top underneath, though the tank top was hidden under the sweater. Around her neck was a milky white oval pendant. Her long black hair fell in a sligh wave past her shoulders.  
"You look gorgeous." Emiko smiled. "You're so beautiful."  
Kyari's cheeks flared as she picked up her bangs of clothes. "Thanks Emiko."  
"I love that necklace." Ms. Niwa sighed. "I didn't see any of those here…"  
"Oh I didn't buy it here." Kyari said. "For Dark, he has Wiz for his wings. Well, this necklace is my wings."  
"Oh wow!" Emiko smiled. "That's clever."  
Kyari smiled. "So where to next?"  
"Are you done your shopping?"  
Kyari looked at her hands, filled with bags. "I believe so."  
"Then we go to the school." Kyari's heart started to beat faster. School. She'd never been to a school before, in the place where she'd been kept they home schooled her.  
She never wanted to go back to the place again.  
As the two got into Ms. Niwa's car, Kyari rubbed the back of her neck. "They won't go away…" She mumbled.

Dark sighed. School was so, so boring.  
He saw, with satisfaction, that Satoshi wasn't back yet with Krad. Dark wondered if Krad had also been freed from Satoshi.  
He hoped not.  
"Mr. Niwa." Mrs. Taylor sighed. "Pay attention please."  
"Sure thing Mrs. T." Dark said, saluting her.  
The teacher glared at him, turning angrily back to the board and continuing with her lecture.  
From all the years Dark had been trapped in Niwa after Niwa, he'd never had to actually go to school and sit through a class. Well he did, but it wasn't truly him.  
"Boring…boring…bor-" He cut himself off when something caught his eyes from out the window.  
It was a girl, a very familiar girl, stepping out of a very familiar car.  
Dark saw that not only he, but half the male percent of the class, had noticed the girl.  
"Kyari." Dark smirked. "Oh she's going to love it here."  
He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in her white skirt and pink hoodie, and he found himself wondering if she was wearing anything under the pink fabric.  
"Dark!" Mrs. Taylor shouted. "PAY ATTENTION!"  
"Can't." Dark said, turning from the window.  
A vein popped in Mrs. Taylor's temple. "And…why…not?"  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Dark said, getting up from his seat and waltzing from the class.  
He was never one for manners.  
The hallways were empty except for the odd student coming to and from the washrooms or office.  
The eighteen-year-old scanned around him for any sign of his mom and Kyari. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. "There we go!" He saw his mom slip around a corner towards the office, and Dark started his walk there.  
Until he saw Kyari, standing alone in the hallway.  
"Hey." Dark said.  
Kyari jumped, she had been looking at the artwork on the walls by the art room, her blue eyes fascinated.  
"Oh hey."  
"No, you can't steal them." Dark teased.  
Kyari smirked at him. "I was just looking. What are you doing out of class anyway?"  
Dark shrugged and leaned against the wall beside her, folding his arms across his chest. "I saw you guys come in, I wanted to welcome you to our school."  
"Uh huh, sure." Kyari said flatly, her blue eyes scanning over him. "What are you really doing here?"  
"Well…" Dark sighed. "It's a good excuse to get out of class."  
"I bet."  
They fell silent for a while until Kyari finally spoke. "Thank you Dark."  
"Huh? For what?"  
"For…saving me, by the river." Kyari said softly, her fingers running along the paintings. "The man who shot me…he would have just left me, all the others along with him would have just left me. But not you. I attacked you and you still helped me…took me into your home."  
Dark shrugged, "I couldn't just let you die. Besides, I had questions, and still do."  
Kyari sighed and turned, leaning against the wall beside him, hers hands in the front pockets of her hoodie. "Shoot."  
Dark was surprised, no one ever went into an interrogation freely. "You're actually going to answer me?"  
She nodded, "It's the least I could do."  
"Okay," Dark said, thinking for a moment. "Why are you so hot?"  
"Serious questions Dark." Kyari laughed.  
"Fine. Um…who was that man and why did he want you, and our "kind" dead?"  
Kyari sighed. "I don't know his name, but I know that he's from an organization held secretly in the city that kidnaps or kills Wings."  
"Wings?"  
Us." Kyari said. "We are what they call "Wings" or the "winged ones". They hate us and think that we're these abominations…they want us dead."  
"How come I've never heard of these…people."  
Kyari shrugged. "They work mostly in secret, making their killings seem like ordinary murders. They probably couldn't get to you because you used to always change back into Daisuke. But now…I don't know. The man saw you, he probably sent out a signal of some sort, they know who you are now."  
Dark sighed and closed his eyes. "How do you know so much about them?"  
Kyari fell silent for a few moments, and Dark opened his eyes to look at her, only to see that tears were welling up in her eyes.  
He hated it when girls cried.  
"I'm sorry," He said softly. "That doesn't matter-"  
"No," Kyari sniffed, wiping her eyes with her wrist.  
As she did so Dark caught something that he hadn't seen before. A small black tattoo on her wrist, small black wings.  
"What's that?" He asked.  
"This?" Kyari asked, pulling her sleeve down so he could see the tattoo more clearly. It wasn't just a tattoo with black wings, but in between the wings was a sword, the blade of the sword cut into the left wing. "They…when I was six, my parents were just tucking me into bed, and they came into our house."  
Dark looked at her…how could he, or anyone, not have heard of these people?  
"They killed both my parents." Kyari sighed, her hands cupped tightly together in her lap. "And they kidnapped me. For eleven years after that they kept me as an…experiment in their freaky lab. They taught me school so I wasn't just this empty shell, but every day they'd try to figure out how I got my wings…how they could possibly make something that could kill us easily." She turned from Dark and lifted up her hair.  
Dark gasped at what he saw.  
There were three burn marks in her neck in a triangle shape.  
"That's where they put all their antidotes in." Kyari said softly, letting go of her hair and leaning back against the wall. "They wanted to see if their poisons would work on me. The worst it ever did was make me really sick or knock me out for a couple of days. Finally they got tired of me and decided that they'd dispose of me the next day…"  
"So you escaped." Dark said softly. "That's why you needed the painting, money to get away."  
Kyari sighed and nodded. "I just didn't expect them to find me. I didn't expect them to see you. It's my fault that they know what you look like now…if I hadn't attacked you…"  
Dark gasped as Kyari sunk to her knees, crying into her hands, her shoulders shaking with each sob.  
What was he supposed to do? No girl had ever cried in front of him before. Except of course Risa when he'd told her that she was too young for him.  
But this seventeen-year-old girl…what was he supposed to do?  
Dark knelt beside her and gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.  
Kyari didn't struggle like the first time he'd held her, she sunk into his embrace and cried into his shirt.  
"I'm sorry…it's all my fault." She looked up at him. "That's the real reason I stayed at your house. I'm responsible for you now Dark…for your family. If the organization gets into your home-"  
"Shh." Dark whispered. "It's okay. You're not responsible for me…it's not your fault, they would have found out otherwise." Kyari sighed and leaned back into his shirt, her tears still falling.  
They sat there for a long time, not talking, just sitting there. But then the bell rang and students filled into the hallways, Kyari finally wiped her eyes and stood with Dark, waiting for Ms. Niwa.

Okay! R&R R&R!  
And some of you may be wondering "Couldn't she just use the money from her bank instead of stealing the panting and getting into this mess?" Well no, because she needed to leave then and didn't have time to go to the bank, where they would most likely find her.


	3. Midnight Heist

Reviewers  
**Viper Girls: **Thanks for the encouragement and review!  
**Pyro the dark angel: **Thanks! And no problem!  
**Angelalchemist: **Thanks! Don't worry, there's lots more to come! (Including some fluff :D)

**Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Three: Midnight Heist**

"So, you have until midnight." Emiko smiled at her son later that night. "I sent out the message while Kyari and I were shopping."  
Dark groaned from his lying place on the couch. "Can't I, just for once, not have to steal anything? Just for one night!"  
"Oh honey you know that answer that that." Emiko said.  
"So it's a yes then?"  
"Dark." Emiko growled.  
He held up his hands in a surrender. "I know, I know. Fine. I'll do it."  
"Good!" Emiko grinned. "You have half an hour." "WHAT?" Dark shouted, looking at the clock on the wall. Eleven thirty. Where had the time gone?  
Dark sighed and fell back onto the couch, closing his eyes. He was tired…sadly.  
His mind wandered to the little chat he and Kyari had had not too long ago. There were really people in the city that wanted her, him, their kind…dead?  
"It's not like we're hurting anyone." Dark mumbled to himself. "Just stealing things…"  
"Oh woe is you." Daisuke smirked, leaning over the edge of the couch to bug his older "brother".  
"Shut up Dai." Dark snapped, his purple eyes flashing open. "Unless you want to come flying with me."  
Daisuke knew what would happen if he did.  
Dark had, once, taken Daisuke with him…and when they flew over the river, he dropped him in it.  
"No thanks." Daisuke said bitterly, remembering the ice cold water.  
Dark smirked, he'd won that one.  
"What are you guys still doing up?" Kyari asked, popping her head out of the kitchen. She was helping Emiko clean up a rather late dinner. "It's nearly midnight."  
"Waiting for midnight." Dark sighed.  
"Just can't sleep." Daisuke smirked.  
Dark glared at him. "Go to bed you little pest."  
"Make me."  
Dark shot up, startling Daisuke so he fell off the edge of the couch, landing painfully on the hardwood floor.  
"In your face Dai." Dark laughed.  
Daisuke got up off the floor, a red mark on his cheek from where he hit the wood. "Shut up Dark! At least I still don't have to go on nightly heists."  
Dark glared at him, jumping off the couch to attack his little brother.  
"Ah!" Daisuke screamed, sprinting out of the room, Dark in tow.  
Kyari giggled, turning back into the kitchen. "Are they always like this?"  
"Most of the time." Emiko smiled. "Dark really doesn't like to go on heists anymore, but someone has to. Daisuke loves to torture him about it though."  
Kyari smiled. "I almost forgot that Dark was going."  
"That I am." Dark sighed, walking into the kitchen. He had a small white feather attached to his black outfit. Probably from pummeling Daisuke with a feather pillow. He walked over to the frige and opened it, grabbing a carton of juice and pressing it to his lips.  
"I'm coming with you." Kyari said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
Dark almost choked on the juice he had been drinking only a moment before. "What?"  
"I'm going with you." Kyari repeated. "I need to get some exercise."  
"Oh Kyari," Emiko sighed. "I don't think that that would be the best idea."  
Kyari shrugged, she'd told the whole family over dinner what she'd told Dark at the school, and now Ms. Niwa was watching her like a hawk, as if she were one of her own children.  
"I'm still going. Besides, I could use with a lesson."  
Dark smirked. "I thought you said you weren't good at getting by the cops."  
"Once again, I need a lesson." Kyari said.  
Dark sighed, looking at the clock. "Fine. But I suggest you change into something a little less…pink."  
Kyari smirked and walked out of the room. "Gotcha."

It was a beautiful night, no wind and not a cloud in the sky.  
Kyari smiled. "It's good to be back in the air."  
Dark smirked. "I bet, after what, four days?"  
Kyari nodded, her black wings carrying her higher into the sky. She'd changed into yet another black dress, but this one was strapless and fell just as short above her knees. On her arms were long black gloves that reached almost to her shoulders, she wore black biker boots that hugged her ankles and rose halfway up her shins.  
"Nice outfit." Dark said.  
"Keep focused." Kyari smirked, gazing at him. She could plainly see his six pack from under his black shirt, and his pants fit him nicely in all the right places.  
"You too." He retorted.  
"I wasn't looking." Kyari laughed, following Dark as he dove down towards the old Art Museum.  
"So what are we taking today?" Kyari asked.  
"Well, we're going for the blood diamond of Egypt." Dark smirked, pointing at a rather large red diamond in the window.  
"Wow." Kyari breathed. "That's a big diamond."  
"But of course." Dark smirked.  
All around the building were police, their spotlights on the sky, waiting. But Dark was already there, they just didn't know it yet.  
"Be careful." Dark warned. "The last time I was here there were lots of traps."  
Kyari nodded as they landed gently on the roof, folding her wings behind her. "Sure. How are we supposed to get in?"  
"This way." Dark smirked, sliding one of his feathers in a circle on the glass skylight.  
The glass circle fell from it's former position and into the museum, landing with a loud crash on the floor inside.  
"Come on!" Dark hissed, grabbing Kyari's hand and pulling her through the glass after him.  
Once inside, Kyari saw what Dark had meant by traps.  
All around them were police, their guns aimed at the two Wings.  
"There are two of them!" Once of the cops shouted.  
"Fire!" Another ordered.  
"Get ready!" Dark laughed, pulling Kyari along with him and he dove up into the air, dodging the bullets and nets shot at them.  
"How can you do this?" Kyari cried, terror rushing through her like a cold wind.  
"Don't think of it as a death trap." Dark smirked. "Think of it as an adrenaline rush!"  
Kyari could not see how he could think of it that way.  
Finally, they made it into the next room where the diamond was.  
"Odd." Dark said, slamming the door behind the two and tying it together with a rope of feathers. "There aren't any police in here…"  
Kyari was breathing heavily, her eyes wide. "That…was scary."  
"And yet fun." Dark finished for her, a smirk playing across his lips as he strolled towards the diamond.  
"Aren't you afraid of them figuring out who you are?" Kyari asked. "I mean, your face has been all over the news, and now your in school?"  
Dark shrugged. "People are too stupid now a days. I just told everyone at school that my parents were obsessed with this Dark Mousy person and named me after him, then got me to dye my hair purple all the time."  
Kyari laughed. "That would work."  
Dark nodded, his fingers flying over the key pad the held the diamond safe. Within seconds there was a loud click, and the diamond was free from any traps.  
"There we go." Dark smiled, holding up the diamond for Kyari to see. "Good work partner."  
Kyari smirked. "I barely did anything, but--watch out!"  
Dark turned just in time to see a flash of white tackle him to the ground.  
The diamond fell from Dark's hand and Kyari quickly ran and picked it up. "Dark!"  
"Nice to see you again Dark." The teenager who'd knocked Dark down hissed.  
"Krad you fuck!" Dark growled. "You aren't supposed to be back for another couple of days!"  
"Oh, England was fun." Krad smirked.  
Kyari was amazed at how much he looked like Dark, but his eyes were a pale yellow and his hair a golden blonde.  
"But I decided to come home early to show you something." A person appeared out of the shadows, a blue-haired boy Daisuke's age.  
"Shit!" Dark gasped. "You were set free too huh?"  
"You bet." Krad smirked, a wave of white feathers showered over Dark as Krad got off him, pinning him to the ground. "Now, Satoshi, watch him while I tend to his pretty friend."  
"Run Kyari!" Dark shouted. "Get away!"  
Kyari didn't have to be asked twice. There was a large window just behind Krad, if she could get away from him.  
But Krad was a lot quicker than Kyari had thought, and she had to act fast in order to just dodge his attack.  
"Fly away!" Dark shouted. "Go!"  
Kyari shook her head, deciding that she couldn't leave Dark behind. "Not without you!"  
"How touching." Krad smirked, lashing out and grabbing Kyari by the wrist, pulling her against him. "How much do you think the police would give me for her?"  
"Let her go Krad! This is between me and you!" Dark shouted, still pinned to the ground.  
"I think not." Krad hissed.  
"I think so!" Kyari snapped, kicking his between the legs, where she knew her attack would do the most damage.  
Krad gasped and let go of her.  
Kyari smirked and rushed up to Dark, ripping the white feathers from him.  
"Thanks." Dark smirked.  
"Not let's-" Just then something heavy hit Kyari, knocking her to the ground.  
"Satoshi!" Dark growled, pulling the boy off Kyari, who was desperately trying to fight the kid off. "Get off her!"  
Satoshi hit the ground beside Krad, Dark had thrown him. Hard/  
"Geeze Dark," Krad hissed, back to being normal. "I thought you knew that child abuse was illegal."  
"Not when it's in self defense!" Dark growled, dashing towards Krad, Krad doing the same.  
The two collided with an enormous power, sending the unconscious Satoshi and Kyari slamming against the wall.  
Kyari gasped, the wind knocked out of her. She wouldn't be doing this again anytime soon.  
Dark and Krad were hovering high above them in the rafters of the building, going at it like it was the WWF.  
Kyari could hear pounding on the door, and knew that Dark's ropes wouldn't hold much longer.  
"Come on Dark!" Kyari shouted, throwing a small piece of stone that had fallen from the roof when Dark threw Krad against it, through the window.  
Dark nodded quickly at her, punching Krad, hard, in the face, sending the other Wing slamming into the wall across the room.  
"Fly!" Dark shouted, soaring downwards towards the broken window.  
Kyari nodded and lifted off the ground, holding the diamond gingerly in her hands as she and Dark flew threw the broken window.  
"Dark!" Krad's angry cry followed after them.  
As Dark and Kyari flew away from the building, Kyari couldn't help but start to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Dark asked, surprised that she'd laughed. Krad would, most likely, kill her the next time he saw her, as he wanted Dark dead. Or worse.  
"It's just kind of funny." Kyari smirked. "I was worried all about the organization coming after you, but you've already got your other side and a fourteen-year-old after you."  
Dark thought for a moment, and started laughing himself. "I guess that is a little funny."  
Kyari sighed. "The next time you go on a heist, count me out."  
"Awe come on," Dark smirked. "We made a pretty good team."  
Kyari shrugged. "Maybe once more…"  
Dark smiled as they landed down at the Niwa house. "Thanks for helping me out there."  
Kyari shrugged. "Whatever, it was fun actually."  
"I told you." Dark laughed. "Adrenaline rush right?"  
Kyari giggled, stepping into the house, touching a place on her neck, her wings disappeared. "Yeah."  
Dark gaped at her. "How'd you do that?"  
"Oh this?" She held up her necklace. "You have Wiz, I have my necklace."  
Dark glared at the little rabbit on his shoulder. "Why can't I have something less annoying?"  
"Wiz!" the little rabbit grinned.  
Dark rolled his eyes. "That gets really annoying after a while."  
"Oh you're back!" Emiko grinned, poking her head out of the kitchen. "How did it go?"  
"Great." Dark said sarcastically. "We got the diamond, but we ran into some…friends while getting it."  
"What?" Daisuke gasped, his head popping up from the couch. Apparently he had been waiting for them to return so he could torture Dark about how he had to go out and Daisuke didn't. "You mean Satoshi is back already?"  
"Not just Satoshi." Kyari said. "That other one, Krad was there too."  
"Krad? And Satoshi?" Daisuke gasped. "You mean…Dark is Krad like you know?"  
"No shit Dai." Dark growled.  
"Dark be nice to your brother." Ms. Niwa warned from the kitchen.  
"He's not my brother!" Dark cried. "He's…"  
"Your other half." Daisuke smirked. "So be nice."  
"Oh, I'll be nice." Dark glowered, his gaze on Daisuke was wicked. "I'll bring flowers to your funeral!"  
With that Dark had launched himself at Daisuke, tackling off the couch.  
Kyari couldn't do anything but stand there and laugh. "Priceless!"  
"Kyari help me!" Daisuke shouted, kicking his brother off him. Though Daisuke had lost his powers to fly now that Dark was free of him, he still hadn't lost his strength, intelligence or agility.  
In seconds Daisuke was at Kyari's side, hiding behind her.  
"Dai you wimp! Come out form behind her!" Dark growled.  
"No way!" Daisuke retorted. "You wouldn't hurt her would you?"  
"Depends…" Dark smirked sarcastically.  
"Oh it depends does it?" Kyari sneered. "Well then." She bent down and whispered something into Daisuke's ear. Daisuke grinned and nodded. "Three…two…one!"  
Kyari and Daisuke launched themselves at Dark, he didn't even have time to run and escape.  
Kyari tackled Dark to the ground and held him there while Daisuke started to tickle Dark's waist.  
"S-Stop!" Dark cried through his laughs. Kyari had figured he'd be ticklish. "P-Please! M-M-MOM!"  
"Sorry Dark," Ms. Niwa smirked from the kitchen door, holding up her hands, "But my hands are all soapy, you're going to have to fend for yourself."  
"C-Come on! Dai s-stop it!" Dark laughed, finally grabbing a hold of Daisuke and tossing him on the couch.  
Then Dark grabbed Kyari's shoulders and rolled over so he was on top of her. "Are you ticklish?"  
"Of course no-" Kyari gasped, but cut herself off with laughter as Dark started to tickle her sides.  
"Kyari no!" Daisuke laughed, jumping on Dark's back, causing Dark to collapse on top of Kyari.  
The whole group was on the ground now, laughing, totally unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from the window.

I love tickle contests! R&R! More fluff with Dark and Kyari...coming soon! (Okay that felt a bit like an add lol)


	4. First Day

Reviewers...  
**Pyro the dark angel:** To thank you for all your reviews, I am dedicating this chapter to you! Enjoy!

Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Four: First Day 

"Are you nervous Kyari?" Daisuke asked. He and Kyari were sitting in the back seat of the Niwa family car, Dark and Ms. Niwa in front. Dark was gazing lazily out the window, obviously exhausted from the night before.  
Kyari shrugged, playing with her fingers in her lap. She was wearing her school uniform, a black and white dress much like the younger grades, but not the same color. The dress fell in a school-girl skirt a few inches above her knees and hugged her body, causing Dark to watch her from the rearview mirror.  
"I guess I am…a little." Kyari said softly.  
"Don't worry about it." Dark said. "Just, whatever you do, stick with me. And if a guy or a creepy girl offers to help you clean erasers, don't accept."  
"Why?" Kyari asked, confused.  
"Same goes for Dark." Daisuke smirked. "If he offers, just slap him and run away as fast as you can."  
Dark looked at Daisuke through one open eye. "Are you sure you don't want to take that back?"  
"Yes." Daisuke retorted.  
Kyari didn't know how Dark did it, but he somehow managed to twist around in his seat and backhand his brother.  
They pulled up in front of the school, the three teenagers getting out of the car quickly.  
"See you later mom." Daisuke waved.  
"Have a good time kids! And watch out for Kyari will you?" Emiko shouted after them.  
"Sure thing." Dark said back, grabbing Kyari's elbow and leading her through the many crowds of teenagers.  
The grades were split up according to their uniforms. The grade nines and tens had the reddish white uniforms where as the grade eleven and twelve's had black and white.  
"Why is it like that? The uniforms I mean." Kyari asked.  
Dark shrugged. "I don't know."  
"And why," Kyari said, looking down at her own skirt, which was almost as short as her black dress. "Are school uniforms, this short?"  
Dark laughed, "We think that the guy who made them was perverted."  
Kyari's cheeks flared as she gazed around her.  
"Don't worry, he's locked up somewhere." Dark smirked.  
Kyari sighed and fell back into step with him.  
The real reason Dark wanted Kyari to stick with him, other than her getting lost and kidnapped or something, was that since she was so stunning, he knew that many of the guys would have an eye for her.  
And Dark didn't want that.  
He and Kyari pushed through the crowds towards where Dark's locker was.  
"You can keep your things in my locker for now." Dark said, "Until you get your own. Can I see your schedule?"  
Kyari nodded and handed him the slip of paper she'd gotten the day before.  
Dark scanned it, a smile creeping on his face. "We have first, third and homeroom together."  
"Great!" Kyari smiled. "What are they again?"  
Dark laughed, "First period Chemistry. Second is Physical Education, then it's homeroom, and Third with Mrs. Taylor, History, my personal least favorite. The it's lunch, and then fourth is Physics, and your fifth is Science."  
"Hard enough classes." Kyari groaned, taking her paper back. "First floor, second floor, second floor, first floor, second floor. There are two floors in this school?"  
Dark nodded, scanning his own paper. "And we're on the same floor if not in the same class, so if you need me just scream bloody murder and I'll be there."  
Kyari laughed. "Thanks. But I think I'll be fine."  
"Sure." Dark said, a frown crossing his lips as they approached his locker. "Joy, look whose here."  
Krad looked up when he heard Dark's voice, a frown was on his face, but it quickly turned to a smirk when he saw who Dark was with.  
"Ah, I remember you. Kyari was it? Wow Dark, you bring your girls to school too?"  
"Shut up Krad." Dark said acidly, spinning the combination for his locker and opening I, almost whacking Krad in the face. "Not here okay?"  
"I wasn't trying to start anything." Krad smirked, turning to Kyari. "You know, all new students are supposed to report to the office before going to first period, I'll take you there."  
"I think I can find it on my own." Kyari said, stuffing her backpack into Dark's locker. Dark did the same and closed it.  
Krad shook his head sadly, a smile crossing his face. Kyari hated to admit it, but Krad did have some good looks, though he was nothing compared to Dark.  
"Sad." Krad mumbled. "I wouldn't have hurt you last night."  
"Sure." Kyari hissed.  
"Hey Dark!" A voice shouted over the crow of students.  
Dark sighed with relief and turned to Krad. "I suggest you leave now Krad. Unless, of course, you want your ass kicked." Krad lifted his hand in surrender. "Fine, fine. But," He eye Kyari and Dark wickedly. "I'll see you tonight. This time Dark, don't let your guard down, or you may just loose your pretty girl."  
Dark moved to punch Krad but Kyari grabbed his arm, preventing him from doing so. "Don't Dark."  
"Bastard." Dark mumbled, turning to the boy who'd said his name.  
"Hey Mik." Mik smiled, he was rather tall, a little taller than Dark, with spiky blonde and brown hair. His eyes were a brilliant jade color. "Hey Dark, who's this?"  
"Oh, this is Kyari." Dark said. "Kyari this is Mik. Don't let his eyes fool you, they're contacts."  
Mik shrugged. "Brown eyes are so boring. I like your eyes."  
Kyari smirked.  
"He has an obsession with eyes, don't mind him." Dark sighed. "Come on, I'll take you to the office."

Kyari sat, nervous and waiting, for the principal to come into the office to "welcome" the new students.  
Krad had arrived shortly after Kyari and had taken a seat across from her. His eyes hadn't left her since, and she was growing uncomfortable under his gaze.  
"Do you have a problem?" Kyari snapped, startling the other new students in the office. There were no other grade twelve, just three grade nine and one grade ten.  
Krad smirked, shrugging gently. The three grade nines next to him were chatting away about Dark Mousy's newest steal.  
"Did you hear? There's another one, a girl." One, a girl, said excitedly. "Do you think they're lovers?"  
"Maybe." The other girl giggled.  
The boy rolled his eyes. "No way! They're probably just partners in crime!"  
Kyari felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly looked away from the fourteen-year-olds.  
It was only then that she noticed Krad had moved to the seat next to her.  
"Get, away from me." Kyari hissed.  
"They have no idea, do they?" Krad nodded at the three teens. "About you and Dark I mean."  
Kyari glared at him. "So what?"  
"Maybe I should tell them," Krad said, moving to cross to the teens.  
Kyari quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat. "Don't you dare!"  
Krad shrugged, "I was just going to inform them."  
"Well don't." Kyari hissed, releasing his arm.  
"So how did you meet my other half anyway?" Krad asked, changing the subject.  
Kyari folded her arms across her chest and sunk back into her seat. "We just did."  
"Oh really? That sounds interesting." Krad smirked.  
Kyari wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.  
She was about to say something rather rude to him when the principal suddenly walked in. "Sorry I'm late! Welcome to the school-uh-have fun don't screw up. Now get to class!"  
Kyari sighed and got up from her seat, leaving the office, Krad following after her.  
"Stop following me." Kyari growled.  
"Hey, I go to this school too you know." Krad said, falling into step beside her.  
"Well stay away from me." Kyari snapped, turning a corner, trying ot find her first class, the main floor room 114.  
Dark would be there, she'd be safe.  
Krad followed her.  
"You're going to be late for class." Kyari said.  
"How do you know I'm not in your class?"  
"What room?"  
"114."  
Kyari groaned. "Fuck."  
Krad grinned, snaking his arm around her shoulders. "I guess we're stuck together then."  
"Ugh don't touch me!" Kyari all but screamed, ducking under his arm. "Don't ever touch me!"  
Krad glared at her, lashing out and grabbing her wrist painfully. "I suggest you're a little nicer to me girl."  
"Oh yeah, why?" She growled.  
"Next time I won't go so easy on you." Krad hissed. "But I won't turn you into the police, oh no, I'll bring you back to the place you ran away from."  
Kyari couldn't help it, a gasp escaped her lips. "H-How do you know?"  
Krad laughed. "You see Kyari, I met one of them in England, you might recognize the name…Dimitri?"  
Kyari felt as if her heart would stop beating. Dimitri. She knew the name. He was the youngest of the group, only twenty, and he'd been the one to inject her with the poisons every day, beat her when she wouldn't cooperate. He was the leader.  
"Fuck you." Kyari growled.  
Krad's gaze was deadly as he leaned forward and whispered in her hear. "Be nice. Because I would like nothing better than to see Dark just disappear."  
Kyari gasped and pushed away from Krad, he let go of her wrist. "You don't know what your getting yourself into." She warned. "They want us, all of us, dead. They'll kill you too."  
"I don't think so." Krad laughed. "Because they need Wings to help them, they already have quite a few. It's amazing what some people will do to survive."  
Kyari couldn't take it anymore, she turned and ran. Not to class, not to Dark, but out of the school.  
Once in the sunlight, Kyari crumpled to the ground under a tree, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
What could she do? Krad wanted Dark dead, and Kyari feared that even if she was good he'd still kill him. And the organization was after her…she couldn't run and leave Dark alone, but if she stayed…  
"Dimitri." Kyari said darkly. "If I can kill him…" But even if she did succeed in killing the leader of the organization, what would happen with the followers? They wouldn't just give up.  
Kyari sighed. She was free from them, for now. If she kept Dark in close watch and on alert, everything would maybe be okay.

"Kyari!" Dark shouted over the crowds of people, spotting the raven-haired girl sitting under a tree, staring off at nothing.  
Dark had been worried when she didn't show up for first period, or homeroom, or third. He wanted to go look for her, but each time he tried to sneak out of class a teacher would stop him. Already he had detention after school.  
Kyari's blue eyes met his as he sat down beside her, taking a breath. "Where were you this morning?"  
Kyari didn't answer him, she turned her gaze away and started at the ground, there was a small patch of grass that had been pulled out beside her. How long had she been there?  
"Kyari what's wrong?" Dark asked.  
She didn't answer him, her hand was slowly stroking her necklace. She looked to be in a trance.  
Dark was growing more worried, and angry. He was about to ask again when she spoke.  
"He knows."  
This caught Dark off guard. "Who? Who knows?"  
"Krad." Kyari said, her voice was calm, as if she was thinking deeply.  
Dark's anger only rose at that name. He just about snapped as Krad walked by, smirking at Kyari.  
"What did he do?" Dark growled, turning back to Kyari.  
"He knows about Dimitri." Kyari sighed.  
"Who's Dimitri?"  
"He's the youngest member, and the leader, of the organization." Kyari said. "He's the one who would…he would inject the poisons every day, and beat me if I struggled."  
Something stung in Dark as she spoke, he didn't know what, but it hurt. How could someone do that to someone? And a girl no doubt. Kyari and he, other than their abilities, were no different from any other human.  
Kyari continued, her blue eyes glazing over with unshed tears. "Krad wants you dead Dark. He said that if I wasn't good…he'd make Dimitri make you disappear. He's with the organization."  
"But that's impossible." Dark said, his heart pulsing. "Krad is a Wing like us, he'll be killed too."  
"I tried to tell him that." Kyari whispered. "But he wouldn't believe me, he didn't care. I'm so sorry Dark…for ever dragging you into this." She started to cry then, tears streaming down her cheeks like tiny rivers. "I have to go back Dark."  
"What? Go back where?"  
"To Dimitri." Kyari said, not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I have to kill him. But I can't unless I'm there with him. The only reason he knows about you is because of me…if I go back, he might leave you alone. After all, you're the great Dark Mousy…he can't get rid of a legend."  
Dark grabbed her shoulders, turning him so she was looking at him. He was tired of her crying. "Stop it!" He snapped. "You aren't leaving!"  
"I have to!" Kyari cried, closing her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "I don't want you to end up like I did…I don't want to hurt your family."  
Dark held her against him tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Don't say that Kyari. It's not your fault. This guy, Dimitri, probably doesn't care who I am. If you go back to him he'll kill you, it wouldn't help anything." He pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "If anything, by you going back, it'll make things worse. With you gone…others will die."  
"But he has to be stopped, and I wont stick around and watch Krad stab you in the back."  
"Krad was never a friend." Dark said, his eyes boring into Kyari's. "Years ago, many years ago, we were in a battle against each other. At that time we were still connected. I bound him in a church tower and I broke free from him, light and dark. I was the dark, thus my name. Ever since then he's wanted me dead, hated me. He will always hate me Kyari, you can't stop that."  
"I wish I could." Kyari sniffed. "I just don't want to see anymore Wings die. There's been so many deaths."  
Dark hugged her tightly once again, he didn't know what to say. No one had ever cared enough for him that they were willing to risk their live for him. Except Daisuke, but that was before when he was tied with Dark, so it didn't count.  
"Please Kyari," Dark said finally. "Don't leave."  
She didn't answer him, she just sat there, relaxing in his embrace. What could she say? She'd stay for a while longer, but if anything else went wrong…she'd have to leave.  
It was only then that Dark saw the bruise around Kyari's wrist. Only one name came to mind.  
Krad.

Okay! R&R  
Next chappie: Dark is PISSED. Royally. He goes after Krad, along with Daisuke. He and Daisuke wait for Krad and Satoshi to come, and when they do...things go wrong.  
Next Chapter: Revenge and Injuries


	5. Revenge and Injuries

Reviewers  
**Midnight Balkar 13: **Hey thanks!  
**Pyro the dark angel: **Glad you think it's cute! I hope that it will only get cuter!  
**Lady Elbereth: **I'm glad you think it is interesting. And yeah, it was either make an AU or have Dark gay. And I will **_never_** make Dark gay! And no, I don't think Kyari is perfect and no, not everyone is in love with her. The only real reason Krad is so interested is to piss Dark off royally. AndI know your review wasn't a flame and I _really_ appreciate your opinion and will try to keep it in mind! Thanks so much!

**Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Five: Revenge and Injuries**

Dark was angry, more than angry, he was pissed off. He only knew one person that would hurt a girl and feel no remorse for it.  
Krad.  
He'd hurt Kyari, and threatened her. He was going to pay.  
"Dark will you relax?" Daisuke said from his place on the couch. "What's your problem?"  
"Krad, that's my problem." Dark growled. "He hurt her. He fucking hurt her!"  
Daisuke's eyes flashed with suddenly interest and curiosity. "Krad hurt Kyari?"  
Dark nodded, "I saw the bruise on her wrist. He threatened her too."  
"Well what are you going to do?" Daisuke asked, gazing up the stairs. Kyari had been exhausted after dinner, and was already asleep up in Dark's room.  
"What the hell do you think I'm going to do?" Dark hissed. "I am going to go and kick Krad's ass!"  
"I'm coming too!" Daisuke said, standing up from the couch.  
"You?" Dark laughed. "Um, Dai, you can't even fly anymore remember?"  
"So?" Daisuke growled. "Krad will probably be at the heist tonight, and knowing him now he'll probably bring Satoshi. I can handle Satoshi, as I have before, while you beat on Krad."  
Dark thought for a moment, and smiled. "You know what? That's a good idea."  
Daisuke smiled. "I'm full of them."  
"Among other things." Dark retorted.  
Daisuke glared at him. "Let's just go already!"

The night was cold, colder than usual, as Dark flew over the city, Daisuke hanging from his arms.  
"Where are we going?" Daisuke asked.  
"To the museum again." Dark said. "We'll get in the same way Kyari and I did last night, they wont expect that."  
Daisuke nodded. "What if Krad and Satoshi don't show up?"  
"Oh believe me, they will."  
"Yeah but what if."  
"Shut up."  
They soared over the museum, there were police everywhere, including on the roof.  
"Hold on!" Dark said with a smile, diving towards the open panel in the skylight, right towards the police as they opened fire.  
"You're going to get us killed!" Daisuke shouted, fear streaking through his voice.  
"Just wait…" Dark said.  
"Hold your fire!" One of the police shouted. "He's got a kid with him!"  
"Perfect." Dark smirked, picking up his speed as he soared through the open window, closing it behind him with a wall of black feathers.  
He set Daisuke down on the floor of the museum.  
"Oh…my God." Daisuke breathed. "That was scary."  
Dark laughed. "Oh come on, you missed the rush, tell the truth."  
Daisuke glared at him.  
Dark laughed and walked with Daisuke into the next room, where his target was. Other than Krad.  
A large painting of a beautiful woman loomed in front of Dark. He smirked. "There it is."  
"That? We came for that?" Daisuke gaped at the painting. "I thought it would be a diamond or something!"  
"Nope," Dark said, patting Daisuke on the head. "That was last night. Now…" His fingers flew over the key pad and soon the painting was in his arms. All he had to do was wait for Krad.  
He didn't have to wait long.  
Just as Dark and Daisuke were "leaving" Krad and Satoshi appeared in the doorway, blocking their path.  
"Where do you think you're going Dark?" Krad smirked.  
Dark smiled and dropped the painting to the side. "Just the bastard I wanted to see. I have something to say to you Krad." Krad's eyes flashed. "I bet I know who about."  
"You hurt her." Dark growled. "You deserve to die."  
"Oh come on." Krad laughed. "A little bruise on the wrist? My you are protective of her aren't you? But where is she now? Do you think it's safe to leave her home alone?"  
Daisuke gasped. "Oh no! She is alone! Mom and grandpa went out!"  
Dark glared at Krad. "You fucking bastard. If anything happens to her-"  
"You'll what? Kill me? Think Dark, the last time you tried to do that it didn't work."  
With that said, Krad launched himself at Dark, the two were caught in a rather violent fist fight.  
"Hmm…" Satoshi smirked at Daisuke. "I'm surprised that you came out Daisuke. I thought you were too afraid to face me." "You?" Daisuke started to laugh. "Like I'd ever be afraid of a _fairy_."  
Satoshi glared at Daisuke. "You're going to regret that."  
Daisuke smirked, readying himself for Satoshi's attack. "Let's see how well the fairy can fight."  
Soon both sets of boys were fighting, Daisuke was easily beating Satoshi, but Dark was having a little more trouble with Krad.  
"You know Dark," Krad smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say your in love with Kyari."  
"You know what?" Dark growled. "Maybe I am, what's it too you?"  
Krad shrugged, kicking Dark's feet from under him. Dark hit the cold stone ground, hard. "I don't know." Krad smirked. "Wouldn't it be hard to love someone who is about to die?"  
"What are you talking about?" Dark growled, standing up quickly and punching Krad in the face.  
Krad stumbled backwards, rubbing his mouth, a small trickle of blood slide down the side of his chin. "All that testing that Dimitri did on her has to take it's toll someday. If not, Dimitri should have her soon."  
"Fuck you!" Dark shouted, kicking Krad in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.  
Krad coughed, his glare towards Dark was deadly. "I am sick and tired of you Dark. Why wont you die?"  
On the word "die" Krad launched himself at Dark, tackling him, hard, to the ground.  
Dark couldn't do anything but try to get Krad off him as he started to punch Dark in the stomach and face.  
"Dark!" Daisuke shouted, turning away from Satoshi for only a second.  
It only took a second.  
Satoshi tackled Daisuke from behind, slamming him into the stone wall.  
Dark heard the sickening crack of Daisuke's head colliding with the wall. "Daisuke no!"  
Krad smirked and continued to punch Dark. "If I were you I'd pay more attention to yourself."  
"He's just a kid!" Dark shouted, reaching up and punching Krad in the face with such force that the other boy went flying off him.  
Satoshi threw himself at Dark, but Dark just tossed him to the side.  
Daisuke was lying, unconscious, on the stone floor, a small pool of blood forming around his head from a deep cut in his temple.  
"You fucking bastard!" Dark hissed at Satoshi.  
"Look at me, not the boy!" Krad snapped, punching Dark in the face once more.  
Dark stumbled backwards, his eye sight was growing fuzzy…he'd never lost to Krad before.  
He saw Krad pull something from his pocket. Something long and shiny.  
"It looks like I won't need Dimitri's help to kill you." Krad smirked.  
It was only then that Dark realized what Krad had in his hands. A knife.  
"Die." Krad growled, moving to sink the sharp blade into Dark's heart.  
But he didn't, something black knocked Krad to the ground, the knife from his hands.  
"I think not." Kyari hissed, kicking Krad, hard, in the face. "Get the fuck away from them!"  
"Kyari!" Dark shouted. "I can handle Krad…help Daisuke!"  
Kyari gasped and turned to where Daisuke was lying on the ground. "Oh God!" She rushed over to the fallen boy and gingerly picked him up. "He's okay! Just knocked out!"  
"I know that!" Dark hissed. "Just get him out of here!"  
Kyari nodded and spread her wings, about to fly out of the building. She knew with Dark's anger he wouldn't loose, not now.  
But before she could lift off the ground, something sunk into her shoulder.  
Kyari gasped and turned to see the blue-haired boy, Satoshi, with a blood-stained knife in his hands, a wicked smirk on his face.  
"Damn…you." Kyari growled, she knew he'd been the one to hurt Daisuke.  
She lashed out and hit the fourteen-year-old to the floor, hovering in the air slightly. It was painful to fly, but she had to get Daisuke home.  
"Come on Dark!" Kyari shouted, sending a wave of feathers at Krad, binding his wings together.  
Dark, seeing what Kyari had done, nodded and kicked off the ground, following Kyari out of the open door and through the window they had entered in.  
"Fuck!" Dark shouted. "It didn't work!"  
"What were you thinking?" Kyari growled. "Going after Krad like that? Don't be so stupid!"  
"I know!" Dark growled. "I didn't think he'd resort to hurting Daisuke."  
Kyari sighed and looked down at the red-haired boy. "He'll be fine. We just need your mom to patch up his head, and with a few days rest he'll be okay."  
Dark sighed. "I didn't expect him to fight. Damn I shouldn't have let him come."  
"It's okay, it's not your fault." Kyari said. "And I suspect that Dai will get his revenge on Satoshi soon enough."  
Dark laughed weakly. "Yeah."  
"How are you doing?" Kyari asked as they landed at the Niwa house. "You were getting it pretty good…"  
Dark shrugged. "A few bruises and a black eye, but I'm fine."  
Kyari nodded and the two walked through the door. Ms. Niwa was back from her errands and she gasped when she saw Daisuke in Kyari's arms.  
"W-What happened?"  
"Satoshi." Dark said bitterly. "Things got a little out of hand."  
"I'll say!" Emiko sighed, "Kyari would you bring Daisuke upstairs to his room? I have to get the first-aid kit…again."

Later on, after Daisuke's wounds were all mended and Emiko was asleep, Kyari and Dark sat on the couch, the desk lamp beside them lit.  
"How's that feel?" Kyari asked, setting a small bag of ice on Dark's eye.  
"Fine. You should get some sleep." Dark said.  
Kyari shrugged, "Just making sure you were okay too. So…what happened in there?"  
Dark sighed. "I went there for the heist, and to talk to Krad. Daisuke wanted to come just in case Satoshi and Krad ganged up on me. Things got out of hand and Daisuke got hurt, that's all."  
Kyari nodded. "Why would you want to talk to Krad?"  
"Because," Dark said, pointing to Kyari's wrist.  
"Oh," Kyari said, dropping her hand from Dark's face, the cool compress gone. "But it's just a little bruise. Nothing to get angry over."  
Dark shrugged and took the compress from her, placing it over his eye. "But still, he had no right to do that to you, and I thought I'd let him know that."  
Kyari smiled. "Thanks for caring Dark."  
"No problem, it's what I'm here for."  
Kyari yawned and stretched. "Well, I think it's time for bed. You okay?"  
He nodded. "Yeah. See you in the morning."  
Kyari smiled and got up from the couch. She stumbled slightly and laughed. "Oops…"  
Dark noticed something on the couch then, a dark red stain on the blankets. Blood.  
"K-Kyari?" Dark said as she began to walk clumsily away. "Are you hurt?"  
She looked back at him and shook her head. "No…not really. That stupid Satoshi…he's got a temper that one."  
It was then that Dark finally notice the blood on Kyari's back, darker in the middle where there was a deep hole.  
Dark remembered the knife Krad had taken out, and how Kyari had knocked it away. Satoshi must have picked it up.  
Dark stood and rushed over to Kyari as her eye fluttered shut and her knees buckled, he caught her just before she hit the floor.  
"Mom! MOM!" Dark shouted as loud as he could. "Come quick! Kyari's hurt!"  
Emiko came rushing down the stairs and gasped when she saw the stab wound in Kyari's shoulder.  
"I can't fix that." Emiko whispered, taping some gauze over the wound to stop the bleeding. "Dark you'll have to take her to the hospital."  
Dark didn't have to be asked twice, he was out the front door in seconds, Wiz already transformed into his wings.  
Now he was really, really mad.

Kind of bad ending to that chapter, but whatever. Review!  
Cuteness coming soon! (between Dark and Kyari, I mean)


	6. Emotions Run High

MAJOR fluff in this chappie! REVIEW! or I will NOT add anymore chapters

**Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Six: Emotions Run High**

Dark sat, and waited, for Kyari to wake up.  
It had been three days and she still wasn't awake.  
"I'm going to fucking kill Satoshi." Dark mumbled to himself. He was sitting in the chair next to Kyari's bed, his head in his hand, gazing longingly at the raven-haired girl.  
Daisuke had even come to see Kyari. He'd felt that it was his fault that she'd been stabbed.  
But it wasn't, and Dark tried to tell him that.  
"It's my fault." Dark said softly, his free hand gripping Kyari's firmly, stroking it with his thumb. "I shouldn't have gone to face Krad...none of this would have happened"  
He sighed and gently let go of her hand, running his fingers through his dark hair.  
"Dark honey?" Ms. Niwa said softly, knocking on the door to the hospital room. "You should come home"  
Dark shook his head. "No. Not unless Kyari is with me"  
Emiko sighed and walked over to the teenager, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I heard you, you know"  
"Yeah? So what"  
Emiko sighed. "It's not your fault Dark. It was her choice to go and find you. And frankly..." Emiko bent down and kissed Dark on the top of his head. "I'm glad she did. If she hadn't then I wouldn't have you here right now"  
Dark smirked. "I would have been fine"  
"You're just as human as Kyari." Emiko said. "Please, come home when your ready"  
Dark nodded, but didn't look at Ms. Niwa. He didn't want to. Did she really care for him that much?  
Dark sighed as he heard Ms. Niwa leave, her footsteps echoing off the hospital wall. "I'm sorry Kyari." Dark whispered. He leaned his head in his hands and closed his eyes. "I won't leave your side"  
"It's not your fault...Dark." A faint voice said.  
Dark gasped and looked up to see Kyari's brilliant blue eyes staring back at him, a smile crossing her lips. "It's not"  
Dark smiled, "You're awake, finally"  
She laughed gingerly, her eyes tearing. "I heard you and Emiko talking. You know she really cares for you right?"  
Dark shrugged, "I figured that"  
Kyari smiled. "Don't forget that Dark. It's always nice to have someone there that cares for you so much"  
Dark turned his gaze away from her. It hurt him to know that she had no one.  
But she did...she had him, and Daisuke, and Emiko...and sadly enough grandfather and Wiz.  
"We care for you too Kyari." Dark said, keeping his eyes averted from the girl, for fear that his cheeks would give him away. "I was...worried, when you didn't wake up"  
He felt Kyari's hand grip his firmly. "Thank you Dark. I needed that. You know...when I saw that Krad was going to hurt you, all I saw was red. I didn't want him to hurt you Dark"  
Dark smiled. "He wouldn't have"  
Kyari shrugged, "You don't know that"  
Dark's cheeks flared as he caught himself staring at Kyari's lips. Dark couldn't deny it anymore. He had feelings for Kyari, he'd even admitted it to Krad at the museum...somewhat. But...did she feel the same about him?  
When he turned back to Kyari he found that she had drifted off to sleep.  
"I promise." Dark said, standing by her bed, his hand still grasping hers. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again"  
Then he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. He stood up, and walked out of the room.

The moonlight shone off Kyari's blue eyes as she gazed longingly out of Dark's bedroom window. She'd been back home at the Niwa house for a few days now, her wounds were fairly patched up but she still couldn't fly without being in extreme pain.  
"I will remember you..." Kyari sang softly under her breath, tears stinging at her eyes. "Will you remember...me"  
She had to leave. Because of her, Dark had gone to confront Krad, and because of that Daisuke had been badly injured.  
Daisuke was much better now, and had even gone to school that day...only to get suspended for punching Satoshi in the face and breaking his glasses, causing the blue-haired boy to be rushed off to the hospital for stiches.  
"Don't let your life...pass you by." Kyari continued to sing. "Weep not for...the...memories"  
She tunrned from the window, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hand gripping her necklace firmly. Even though she couldn't fly, she still had to leave.  
In order to save the Niwa's, she had to return to Dimitri. If he wanted her dead...then so be it.  
Kyari quickly packed most of her clothes into a large gym bag she'd found for cheap at the mall, stuffing as much in as she could.  
Then she slipped out of her pajamas and into some dark navy jeans and a white tank-top. She grabbed her black sweater and slipped out of the bedroom and silently down the stairs.  
Getting out the front door would be the most dangerous of all, for the living room was right beside it and Dark was asleep on the couch.  
She watched him sleep for a while, the moonlight casting shadows across his handsome face as he slept.  
"I wish I could have told you." Kyari said so softly that she could scarcely hear herself. "That...I love you"  
Wiping mroe tears from her cheeks Kyari turned from the sleeping Dark, the fear of being caught gripping her. If Dark saw her now, she'd never be able to leave.  
"I have to"  
Kyari slowly unlocked the front door, she had a spare key in her pocket that she'd use to lock it again, then she'd rid herself of the key so no one could get into the house.  
With one last look at Dark, Kyari turned and stepped onto the front step.  
But her exit was cut off by her collision with something hard.  
Kyari gasped and looked up, her eyes snagging familiar purple orbs.  
Startled, and unbale to go anywhere else, Kyari backed slowly inside the house, Dark following her.  
"H-How?" Kyari breathed.  
"You forgot?" Dark smirked, closing the door behind him. "Wiz can turn into a duplicate of me at will"  
"How did you know?" Kyari asked,inside she was screamingat herself for being so careless.  
"Face it Kyari." Dark said. "You haven't been yourself since you got back here, always loosing yourself in thoughts, I haven't seen you smile since you woke up"  
"Can you really blame me?" Kyari cried. "I mean, since I came here nothing but bad things have been happening to your family! It would be better if I wasn't here"  
"Sure bad thigns have happened." Dark said, taking a step closer to her. "But good things have happened too! Just look Kyari, Daisuke isn't such a wimp as he was before. He fucking got suspended! That's progress in my books"  
"I can't...I can't stay." Kyari said, turning her gaze to the floor. "So I suggest you move"  
"No." Dark growled, planting his feet firmly on the foor. "I'm not letting you leave"  
"Dark move!" Kyari growled, careful not to shout so as to not wake the others.  
Dark stared down at her, every fiber of him was serious. "No"  
Kyari groaned and stepped past him, pushing him slightly to the side with one arm.  
Before Kyari's hand could even touch the doorknob, Dark had grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. "Don't leave Kyari"  
"I have to!" Kyari whispered, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want to hurt you anymore"  
"Hurt me? Kyari, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!" Dark growled.  
Kyari gasped, her eyes wide. _What did he say?  
_"Don't leave." Dark whispered. "Please"  
Before Kyari could tell him that she had to, Dark had leaned forward and caught her mouth with his, catching the girl off guard.  
Kyari closed her eyes, accepting the kiss. She'd wanted this, since the day Dark had held her first at the school. But she hadn't been able to tell him.  
It had torn her heart to see Krad attacking Dark, and she didn't want the man she loved to die. Not ever. That's why she had to leave.  
But now...how could she? Why did he have to be so convincing?  
Kyari dropped the gymbag from her hands and wrapped her arms around Dark's neck, tilting her head so she could deepen the kiss.  
Dark was, as much as Kyari, surprised at what he'd done. He hadn't expected to do such a thing.  
But he'd wanted to.  
He slowly slid his hands down Kyari's waist, gripping her hips and pulling her closer to him, closing the non-existant gap between them.  
Kyari was amazed, she hadn't expected Dark to be like this...and yet she did. She felt his hands slide down her waist and pull her closer to him, she didn't struggle or tell him to stop. She bravely slide her hands away from his neck and down to the small of his back. She broke the kiss to take a breath, their gasps heavy.  
"Kyari..." Dark mumbled, moving his lips to her neck and kissing her softly, causing her whole body to shiver. "I don't want you to leave me...not ever"  
Kyari smiled softly, tears, happy tears, springing to her eyes. "I won't Dark. I won't leave"  
Dark's face was suddenly very close to hers again, his eyes bright and excited. "Really?"  
Kyari nodded. "Yeah"  
He kissed her again, this time more hungrily. He parted her mouth with his, and explored her mouth, pressing her more firmly against the wall.  
The wounds on Kyari's shoulder was protesting, but Kyari ignored it. The pain would go away.  
The next thing Kyari new she was lying on the couch with Dark, he was straddling her waist, his kisses more dangerous than before.  
Kyari didn't want to go any further with Dark, not then. But he seemed to want it...badly.  
Kyair broke the kiss, her body was on fire, and having Dark on top of her didn't help much. "Can we stop for now?" Sheasked.  
Dark siged and nodded, slipping off her and resting his body beside her on the couch, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.  
"You don't have to worry." Kyari giggled, his breath hot on her neck. "I won't leave once you've fallen asleep"  
"I know that." Dark said softly. "But I don't want anyone to come in here and steal you from me"  
Kyari smiled and snuggled closer to him on the small couch, turning to she was facing him, her face resting beside his chest. "I love you"  
Dark didn't answer. He'd fallen into a deep sleep, a faint smile crossing his lips.  
Kyari sighed and kissed him gently, closing her eyes. "But I'll tell you later."

Okay! R&R or you wont get the next chapter (Here's a hint...Ms. Niwa wakes up early and find Dark and Kyari...how much do you think a parent can freak?)


	7. The Promise

Reviewers  
**Midnight Balkar 13: **I'm glad you like my story so much, thanks for the review!  
**Pyro the dark angel: **Thanks for not being disapointed in the fluff! I love the cuteness! Thanks for your review!

**Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Seven: The Promise**

Dark's eyes slowly opened, the morning sunlight pouring in. There was something warm up against him, something oddly comfortable and good smelling.  
He gasped when he saw it was Kyari.  
Dark smirked and was about to kiss her awake when he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him.  
"Oh...shit." He groaned, turning to see Emiko's startled figure behind him. "Now mom this isn't what it looks like"  
"Isn't what it looks like?" Emiko said, almost too calmly, her eyes closed, a vein in her temple Dark had never seen before was popping out. "Isn't...what...it...looks...like"  
"Three...two...one." Dark sighed.  
"WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE?" Emiko screamed.  
Kyari's eyes flashed open with Emiko's scream, she almost fell off the couch but Dark's tight grip on her waist prevented it.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DARK?" Emiko shouted. Dark had thought that she'd be mad at Kyari, but no...he was always the one to blame when it came to girls. "TAKING ADVANTAGE OF AN INJURED GIRL"  
Dark rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened Emiko. If it weren't for me she would have left"  
"IF IT WEREN'T FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU MEAN?" Emiko shouted, her face was red with anger. When Dark turned to look at Kyari, he saw the that girl's face was chalk white with fear. "HOW COULD YOU? SHE'S SUPPOSED TO FEEL SAFE HERE"  
"No! No! No!" Kyari smiled, taking Dark's hands off her waist and quickly standing, fixing her clothes. "It's nothing Emiko really! It's okay nothing happened"  
"NOTHING?" Emiko growled.  
Dark was wrong. She wasn't just pissed at him, it looked as if she was pissed at the whole damn world right about then.  
"What's going on?" Daisuke said from the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the shouting, mom?"  
"You will not believe what Dark was doing!" Emiko hissed. "I came down here and they were sleeping together"  
Daisuke shrugged, "That doesn't surprise me"  
"Excuse me?" Dark growled, getting quickly off the couch. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh come on Dark." Daisuke smirked. "You were a part of me for the longest time, I think I know how you tick"  
Dark's face went bright red as he glared at his brother. "Oh yeah? Well I know about you, and I don't think Riku would like to know about your little _problem_ you had until you were ten"  
Daisuke's eyes grew very wide. "You wouldn't"  
"Dude, the phone is two feet away, Riku's house isn't far from her either." Dark smirked.  
"You dirty little-" Daisuke shouted, but was cut off by his mother.  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Emiko growled.  
Even Dark shrunk back at that one.  
"Now." Emiko said sourly. "Kyari, honey, would you please go upstairs with Daisuke for a moment"  
"Uh..." Kyari said, her gaze shifting to Dark.  
Dark shrugged, mouthing. "Do it or she'll kill you"  
"Sure." Kyari said, a fake smile plastered across her face. She turned and walked over to Daisuke, grabbing his arm and dragging him up the stairs, mumbling to the red-haired boy. "Is Dark still going to be alive after this?"  
Daisuke shrugged. "I doubt it."

Dark sighed, walking into his room, which was occupied by Kyari, and flopped down on his bed. Kyari sighed, pushing him off of her and onto the floor.  
"So what'd she say?"  
"Couldn't you hear her?" Dark looked up at her from the floor.  
Kyari shrugged and held up his old headphones. "I found them."  
Dark sighed and closed his eyes. "Just…things. Things that only Emiko could say."  
Kyari giggled and leaned over the edge of the bed, staring down at Dark. "Well, you deserved it."  
"Me?" Dark gaped at her. "You are just as guilty as me!"  
Kyari shrugged. "So? You took advantage of me, remember?"  
Dark glared at her. "Took advantage of you?"  
"Yep," Kyari grinned. "Because I'm so sweet and-"  
Kyari was cut off by Darks arms wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her off the bed and on top of him, his mouth planting itself satisfyingly on top of hers.  
"S-See?" Kyari said when he broke the kiss. "Advantage."  
Dark smirked. "I have to leave again tonight, but you have to promise you won't follow."  
"I haven't followed in a few days." Kyari said.  
"You've been drifting in and out of consciousness!" Dark laughed, pointing out the obvious.  
Kyari shrugged, "Fine. I promise I won't follow you, as long as your careful."  
"I'm always careful."

Kyari watched later that night as Dark soared out of his bedroom window, his jet black wings carrying him high above the clouds and disappearing into the darkening sky.  
"He'll be fine Kyari." Riku, Daisuke's girlfriend smiled up at the seventeen-year-old. "He's a lot stronger than you think." Kyari smiled at Riku. "I thought you hated Dark."  
Riku shrugged. "Hate is too strong a word."  
Kyari had just met Riku only a few hours ago. She and Daisuke had planned a movie night together, and Riku refused to let Daisuke cancel it again due to family issues.  
Riku was, Kyari thought, a rather charming girl. She had short auburn hair and bright eyes and a great smile. She made Daisuke happy, and Kyari was glad. Daisuke deserved it.  
"So how did you meet Dark?" Riku asked, the two girls walking slowly down the stairs towards the living room. They were going to watch _How to Loose a Guy in 10_ _Days_ a favorite of Riku and Emiko's.  
Kyari sighed, Riku knew all about her and how "powers" so she didn't have to worry about being secret. "I kind of…attacked him."  
Riku giggled, patting her on the shoulder. "Good for you! I wish I could fly, then Dark would really get what's coming to him."  
Kyari laughed. "I'm not even going to ask."  
"So are you two going out?" Riku asked, plopping down on the couch, Kyari on the floor at her feet.  
Kyari shrugged. "No. Well…we haven't really gotten the chance…I don't know."  
The two girls turned when they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen, followed by Emiko's strangled screaming at Daisuke for burning the popcorn yet again.  
"But I'm not used to these old things!" Daisuke shouted. "It doesn't say how much corn you have to put in!"  
"Just a cup Dai!" Emiko groaned. "I've told you that a thousand times!"  
Riku laughed, "It's never boring over here is it?"  
Kyari shook her head. "Never."  
Soon, Daisuke and Emiko walked into the living room, their hands full of popcorn and chips.  
"Where's Grandfather?" Kyari asked, taking a small bowl of popcorn from Daisuke.  
"He refuses to watch." Emiko shrugged, plopping herself on the couch next to Daisuke and Riku. "He says that he won't be sucked into the new-age crap."  
Kyari giggled and clicked the remote, starting the movie.  
They sat there and watched the movie for a while, the actors and actresses getting themselves hooked into different bets.  
"Stupid." Kyari smirked, her eyes glued to the screen.  
Until something popped into her head.  
Krad and Satoshi had been injured the last time fighting Dark and Daisuke…so they wouldn't make the same mistake.  
"They'd bring re-enforcements." Kyari whispered, dropping a handful of popcorn back into the bowl.  
"What's wrong Kyari?" Daisuke asked as the girl stood up suddenly.  
"I-I don't feel well." Kyari said. "I'm going to go to bed okay?"  
"Sure honey." Emiko smiled. "You rest up."  
Kyari nodded. "See you guys in the morning. Nice to meet you Riku."  
Riku nodded. "See you Kyari."  
With that said Kyari rushed from the room and up the stairs towards Dark's room, where she promptly slipped on her regular flying gear.  
Tonight she wore a navy blue and black corset and a black pleated skirt that draped a little above her knees.  
Kyari slid open the window to the room after tying up her boots. She looked behind her to make sure Daisuke or Emiko hadn't followed her.  
When she saw that the coast was clear, Kyari quickly clasped her hand over her necklace and closed her eyes.  
Instantly she felt the necklace melt into her hand, and her back suddenly becoming heavier with her wings.  
"Sorry Dark," Kyari whispered, jumping out the window and spreading her wings wide, soaring into the night sky. "But I have to break your promise. I can't leave you to be caught."

Dark sighed, walking calmly through the large art building that he was in. "It's all crap." Truly, the things hung on the wall were of no use to Dark, he couldn't seem to find the artifact that he'd been sent to collect.  
Or Krad.  
Dark's anger for Krad and his other half still stung deep. He wanted revenge for Daisuke and Kyari's injuries. They deserved to pay.  
But it was quiet…chillingly so, in the building that night.  
Kyari was safe, Dark knew that much. She was at home with Daisuke, Emiko, Grandfather and Riku, watching movies.  
She wouldn't break her promise to him…would she?  
Dark shook his head, as if to get the thought from his mind. "No. I trust Kyari…she wouldn't break my trust." He stopped walking and looked around him, the dim lighting from the police outside didn't help him find what he was looking for.  
A painting of a building somewhere in England. From what Dark heard it was a rather important building…a building for the King and Queen. He'd never heard of it.  
Sighing, Dark turned to leave. "Whatever. Mom will understand…I hope." He whistled for Wiz, and the small rabbit appeared as wings on his back. "Time to go home Wiz."  
He was about to fly out of the building, without the painting, when a thought crossed his mind.  
Why was it so quiet in there anyway?  
"No…" Dark mumbled. "Krad wouldn't think of attacking Kyari, not with so many people in the house…" He gasped. "Unless she's not there."  
No wonder Krad hadn't attacked him full force, knowing he was alone. Kyari had to be out there somewhere. She must have broken his promise.

Kyari winced and griped her shoulder painfully. It hurt her to fly…she wouldn't be able to last much longer.  
Finally she saw the building that Dark was in. Since he hadn't told her she'd had to search all of Tokyo for the place where the most police were.  
And sure enough she'd found it, a large art building, rather run down.  
She set herself down, much to her relief, in a nearby alleyway, careful not to alert the police of her presence.  
There had to be a reason that it was so quiet. Kyari couldn't hear Dark and Krad fighting…or the gunshots from the organization.  
"But they wouldn't want Dark to kill." Kyari growled to herself. "They'd probably want to experiment with him."  
"That's exactly right." A voice said from behind her.  
Kyari gasped and spun around, almost loosing her footing. "Shit."  
The man stepped out of he shadows of the alleyway, his brown-eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Long time no see Kyari. We were going to go for Dark, but since you're right here…why not settle for you?"  
Kyari took a step back, her eyes wide. "Dimitri."

Okay! REVIEW  
oOoOo _finally_ we get to meet the ass hole (other than Krad) Dimitri!  
Okay everyone, if you like Greek Mythology and wish to see a fanfic of it, tell me please!


	8. Taken

Reviewers  
**Midnight Balkar 13: **I'm glad you love my story! Thanks!  
**Pyro the dark angel: **Thanks! And sorry, Greek Mythology is a "no-go". Maybe I'll start it up again some other time!  
**CatrinOuka-chan: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
**AngelAnchemist: **Thanks and don't worry, I will!  
**Lady Elbereth Tealrose: **Yeah we finally get to meet Dimitri. And no, of course he didn't say much because it was at the end of the chapter! More from him in this one. And I hope Kyari's flaws will show up soon. Though I'm not sure if she really has much that I've written about...other than her horrible past.But thanks so much for your review!

**Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Eight: Taken**

Kyari backed away, her eyes wide. "Dimitri."  
He smirked, his dark brown eyes were dangerous, his short silver hair made him all the more mysterious and deadly. He was much taller than Kyari, with strong arms and a bulky cut. She couldn't stand up to him.  
"I knew you missed me Kyari." He smirked, his hand lashing out and clasping her around the neck, turning her around and slamming her into the brick wall beside her.  
"Let…me…go!" Kyari gasped, her feet dangling off the ground, her hands clawing at Dimitri's arms.  
He shook his head, a deadly glint in his eyes. "I don't think so Kyari. You see, you'd be much easier to take back unconscious."  
"Fuck you." Kyari growled, kicking him in the stomach.  
Dimitri lost his breath and let go of her. Kyari fell to the ground, gasping for breath.  
She was on her feet in seconds, breaking into a run onto the street.  
She could hear Dimitri's hard footsteps behind her, hot in pursuit. She couldn't outrun him…she'd never been able to.  
His hands raked through her hair, yanking her to a stop, sprawling her onto the cold asphalt. When Kyari lifted her head, she could see a dark patch of blood on the ground from where she'd landed.  
"Get away from me!" Kyari shrieked, pounding her fists against his chest, desperately trying to get way from the horror that had kept her prisoner for so many years.  
"I don't think so Kyari." Dimitri growled, slamming her against a wall. "You fucked up royally when you escaped, I don't even know how you did it. But I have you now, and you're never leaving alive."  
"You wish." Kyari growled, slapping him across the face.  
Dimitri slapped her back, with such force that her head slammed into the stone wall. Kyari could taste blood from a freshcut in her lip.  
Dimitri pulled something from his pocket, a small needle, hardly recognizable in the moonlight, but Kyari knew what it was. He'd used it on her many times to knock her out.  
"No!" Kyari screamed, trying to hit the object away from him, he only pinned her wrists together with one hand, using the other to move the needle towards her.  
"Is there a problem?" A voice said from behind the two.  
Kyari gasped when she recognized the figure standing behind Dimitri. How could she not?  
"Dark run!" Kyari cried. "Please just go!"  
Dark's gaze on her was angry and intense. He wasn't happy that she'd broken his promise. He turned from her and stared at Dimitri. "You must be Dimitri."  
Dimitri nodded, a smirk playing across his face. "I finally get to meet the great Dark Mousy. Odd, normally you're hiding cowardly in your other form, why show yourself now?"  
Dark glared at him, Dimitri was a good foot taller than Dark, but he didn't seem to mind. "I don't have a choice at the moment."  
Dimitri chuckled. "Well then, if you would mind waiting there until I'm finished with this bitch, then I'll get to you."  
Dark flinched, as if he'd been hit, when Dimitri called Kyari a bitch. "Excuse me? She's a bitch? I'd say you are."  
Dimitri stopped, the needle was inches from Kyari's neck, and he stopped. "What…did you say?"  
"Bitch." Dark growled, grabbing Dimitri's shoulder and tearing him away from Kyari, his eyes angry. "Get away from her." "She belongs to me."  
"Not anymore." Dark hissed, punching Dimitri square in the jaw.  
Kyari gasped, she'd never seen anyone hit Dimitri before…ever.  
Who knows what would happen now.  
Dimitri glared at Dark, wiping his mouth, a thin layer of blood appearing on his hand. "You're going to regret that."  
"I doubt it." Dark hissed.  
Dimitri snapped his fingers, and suddenly a wave of white feathers appeared over Dark, sending him flying into a pile of trash bags.  
"Dark!" Kyari cried, rushing forward. Dimitri stopped her, however, by sticking his arm out and grabbing her by the waist. "Nice work Krad." Dimitri smirked.  
Krad appeared, suddenly, beside Dimitri, his gaze on the pile. They couldn't see Dark anymore.  
Kyari knew where he was though. Wiz has transformed into an invisible cloak, covering his master for protection.  
To Dimitri and Krad, Dark just seemed to disappear.  
"Don't worry." Krad said. "I'll find him." Then he jumped into the sky, disappearing from view.  
"You are a bastard." Kyari growled. "Getting Wings to turn against each other. You even want to destroy Dark? The legend."  
Dimitri laughed. "I don't care if he's a fucking God. He's a Wing and therefore must die."  
"Even Krad?"  
"When his duties are done he will be disposed of." Dimitri said acidly. "They can only work for me for so long." He turned back to Kyari, his brown eyes set on her blue ones. "And now, my pretty, you are going to help me make a poison that will wipe out all of your kind."  
"Fuck you, I'm not helping."  
"You won't have a choice." Dimitri whispered into her ear.  
Suddenly, Kyari heard a voice. A faintly familiar voice calling her name.  
"Oh shit." Kyari breathed as the red-headed Daisuke came running around the corner…dressed in all black.  
He looked, from a glance, like he'd just transformed from the great Dark Mousy.  
"Dude, inopportune moment!" Kyari groaned.  
"Let her go!" Daisuke growled, his fiery eyes intense. He had, what looked like, a gun in his hands.  
Kyari knew very well that it was the old water gun from the garage. But Dimitri didn't know that.  
She smirked, maybe he'd be the ne to save both her and Dark.  
"Ah," Dimitri smiled. "You must be Dark's real form. I didn't think the great Dark Mousy would be as stupid to show your true form to me."  
Daisuke looked confused.  
"Awe shit." Kyari mumbled.  
Dimitri smirked and whispered something into the sleeve of his jacket. Before Kyari knew it they were surrounded by men in black uniforms, shiny guns in their hands, all pointing at Kyari and Daisuke.  
"Daisuke no!" Kyari cried, breaking free of Dimitri's grasp. She rushed towards Daisuke, wrapping her arms around his body just as the men fired.  
But she didn't feel the painful hit of a bullet, instead she was hit by something much heavier, knocking her to the ground on top of Daisuke.  
A net.  
"Take them back to the base." Dimitri smirked. "We must figure out how to change this boy back into a Wing."  
"What about Kyari?" One of the men asked.  
Dimitri sighed. "Let her stay with the boy for a while, then she'll be put back for testing. That is, if we can't get Dark to come out."  
"What if he does show himself?"  
"Simple." Dimitri smiled down at Kyari, out cold on the ground next to Daisuke. "Kill her."

Dark slowly opened his eyes, the morning sky shone high above him, the little animal known at Wiz was staring into his eyes.  
"Wiz!" The little beast cried.  
Dark rolled his eyes and sat up, the little animal falling onto the ground beside him.  
"Damn," Dark growled, looking around him. Kyari wasn't there, and neither was Krad of Dimitri. "Kyari."  
What did he care? She'd broken his promise, his trust…she was probably on the same side as Dimitri, playing him, trying to destroy Dark and his family.  
That made sense. Since Kyari showed up nothing but bad things had happened to Dark, and his family.  
The eighteen-year-old got angrily to his feet, dusting off his pants and shirt.  
"Wiz!" The rabbit grinned up at Dark.  
"No way." Dark growled, walking past the rabbit and onto the street. He couldn't even fly home or risk being seen.  
He was so late for school.  
Kyari knew that he'd find her, she knew. That's why Dimitri attacked her, supposedly, to get to him.  
Who didn't want the great Dark Mousy dead anyways?  
It didn't take Dark long to get home, the whole walk back he fumed. There was no other solution, Kyari had betrayed him.  
Even if what Dark thought was wrong, she'd still broken his promise, and he couldn't get past that.  
"I trusted you." Dark whispered to himself as he opened the door to the Niwa house.  
As soon as Dark set foot inside he was plowed into my Emiko, her eyes puffy from crying.  
"Dark! Oh my God Dark! I'm so happy your home!" She cried into his shoulder. "What's happened? Why didn't you come home last night?"  
"I ran into a little trouble." Dark mumbled. "Kyari's gone."  
"W-What?" Emiko gasped, staring up in utter horror at him. "Don't tell me-"  
"She went back to the organization." Dark cut her off bitterly.  
"Oh Dark, I'm so sorry. I know…I know how much you liked her."  
Dark stiffened. So even Emiko knew of his feelings for Kyari.  
Lost feelings.  
"She's gone now." Dark sighed, his eyes clouded with anger. He couldn't stop thinking…she'd broken his promise. "And I couldn't care less." He turned and walked towards the stairs.  
Emiko gasped as if he'd said it about her. "What are you talking about? Kyari was nothing but good to this family! She loved you Dark!"  
Dark stopped and turned towards his mother. "She couldn't have. Otherwise she wouldn't have broken our promise."  
"Oh come on Dark." Emiko growled. "I know what she promised you, that she wouldn't follow you right? Well I think you of al people should have known that she'd go after you."  
"She was injured!" Dark shouted angrily. "She wouldn't have, not unless she was planning something!"  
"Planning?" Emiko growled. "I hope you aren't saying she's in ties with the organization, because if you are you're in for quite a shock-"  
"I don't care anymore!" Dark hissed. "She broke my trust and that's all I care about! Where's Daisuke, I need to talk to him?"  
Emiko shook her head sadly, covering her eyes with her hands. "I thought…he was with you…he followed after Kyari." Dark gasped. "What?"

Daisuke's eyes flickered open, his jade orbs surveying the small room he was in. It was small, the walls were solid stone, meaning only that he was underground. He could see through a small window in the door a large laboratory full of large glass tubes, machines, and what looked like dangerous weapons.  
He gasped and spun around when he heard something stir from the corner of the room.  
"K-Kyari!" Daisuke gasped, rushing over to the girl and kneeling at her side. Her lip was swollen and a small trail of dried blood was on the side of her face, she had a bruise on her left cheek and all over her legs and arms. Otherwise she seemed okay.  
She smiled faintly up at him, her eyes full of sadness and regret. "Dai…"  
The red-headed boy helped Kyari sit up and lean against the wall, she winced when her shoulder touched the cold stone. "You're wound…"  
"It's nothing." Kyari said softly. "Are you okay?"  
Daisuke nodded, he had a small bump on his head, but otherwise he was fine. "Yeah."  
Kyari sighed and closed her eyes. "Good. I'm so sorry Daisuke, this is all my fault."  
"What? No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have followed you."  
"No." Kyari said, her eyes on the ground, once a brilliant blue, but now a dull gray. "I should never have attacked Dark…never stayed with your family. Now Dark probably thinks I've turned on him, you, the Niwa family…I wish I hadn't even escaped from this place."  
"You mean," Daisuke gasped. "We're…here?"  
Kyari nodded, her gaze floating up to the door. "Yes. The very place I was held for over half of my life. Daisuke, promise me something?"  
Daisuke nodded, "Sure, anything."  
"You still have your speed and stuff right?" Kyari asked.  
Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, I do. Why?"  
"Promise me…that when Dimitri comes in for you, don't give in. Break free from his grasp, and escape."  
Daisuke stared at her, she seemed so…empty, in this place. "And get Dark?"  
She shook her head, wisps of her raven hair fell into her face. "No. Just get away, live. Dimitri wont let me get away this time."  
Daisuke gripped her hand tightly. "Don't say that! You can get out just as easily as me!"  
Kyari smiled at him, her face brightening slightly. "I'm not just going to give up Dai. But you have to get out before they test you or something…I don't want that for you. Besides, I know how I got out last time…it might work again, but not with two people."  
Daisuke nodded, his head twisted when he heard the sound of the door opening.  
"Good morning Kyari, Dark." Dimitri smirked, entering the room, three bulky men behind him. "Sleep well?"  
"Fuck you Dimitri." Kyari growled, suddenly brightening with a new-found energy. She squeezed Daisuke's hand, signaling that it was time for him to go.  
"You're going to regret that." Dimitri growled, stepping towards the teenage girl.

Okay! R&R!


	9. Attempt

Reviewers  
**Pyro the dark angel: **Yes...let's hope Dai gets out okay. And yes, Dark is being an idiot. More than an idiot, even, a royal ASS. Thanks for the review!

**Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Nine: Attempt**

As soon as Dimitri was within feet of Kyari, she stood up, dragging Daisuke with her. She swiftly kicked Dimitri in the stomach while Daisuke rushed to the side, pushing himself past the three men… …almost.  
Before Daisuke could even get out the door one of the men lashed out and grabbed his arm, yanking him back harshly, tossing Daisuke to the floor.  
Dimitri slapped Kyari, hard, across the face, sending her flying onto the floor, clutching her face.  
"Stupid move Kyari." Dimitri growled, nodding at two of the guards.  
Instantly, as if they had an on switch or something, the guards grabbed Kyari's arms and hauled her to her feet, holding her against the wall painfully.  
"Now," Dimitri smirked, turning to Daisuke, who had the remaining guard puling him off the ground. "Mr. Mousy. Why don't you reveal yourself to me?"  
Daisuke looked at Dimitri as if he were insane. "I thought I told you, I'm not Dark. Not anymore."  
Dimitri sighed, "I don't believe you. Dark wouldn't give himself away. But…"  
Kyari thought, for a moment, that Dimitri was going to beat on her until Daisuke turned into Dark…even though he couldn't.  
But instead, Dimitri beat his fist forward, hitting Daisuke square in the stomach.  
"Stop!" Kyari cried, trying to break free of the men's grasp, but to no avail.  
"Show me Dark!" Dimitri growled, standing over Daisuke.  
Daisuke shook his head, "I…can't."  
"Show me!" Dimitri hollered, kicking Daisuke in the ribs, hard.  
Daisuke gasped in pain, gripping his side as Dimitri kicked him again and again.  
"Stop please!" Kyari cried, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's not Dark!"  
"Shut up! I saw his appear right after Dark went missing." Dimitri snarled at Kyari, turning to her.  
Kyari glared at her, her eyes dangerous with fire. "Don't touch him again."  
Dimitri smirked at her, walking up to her so his face was inches from hers. He lifted his hand under her chin so she was looking him in the eye. "Or what?"  
With that said Dimitri walked back over to Daisuke and pulled him off the ground, only to hit him again and again.  
"Stop!" Kyari shouted, kneeing one of the men in the groin, freeing one of her arms. With one hand free Kyari sent a wave of feathers at the two men holding her, and another wave at the other man standing next to Dimitri and Daisuke.  
With the three goons out of the way, Kyari threw herself at Dimitri, who hadn't stopped hitting Daisuke.  
She jumped on the man's back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pulling his head backwards to choke him. "Let…him go."  
Dimitri let go of Daisuke and started to claw at Kyari, trying to get her off him.  
"Run Daisuke! Get out of here!"  
"But…I can't…leave you." Daisuke said softly, getting to his feet, somewhat shakily.  
"You promised!" Kyari yelled. "Go now before someone else comes!"  
Daisuke nodded and rushed out of the room, disappearing into the hallway's shadows.  
Kyari was relieved that he was gone. Without Dimitri, Daisuke would probably make it out okay.  
Seeing as he knew the way home.  
She gasped as Dimitri managed to grip onto her arms, pulling her over his shoulder and slamming into the hard floor, knocking the breath from her.  
Before Kyari could get up and escape through the open door, Dimitri had straddled her waist, pinning both her wrists above her head, using his free hand to cover her mouth. "Wrong move Kyari. We'll find him and bring him back."  
Kyari glared at him.  
"But as for you," Dimitri smirked. "Until we have Dark, you're just going to have to test our new theory…maybe we'll get you to retrieve the great thief."  
Kyari shook her head, breaking free of his hand. "No way!"  
"You won't have a choice." Dimitri growled, taking a needle from his pocket and taking the cap off it.  
"No!" Kyari screamed, struggling against him. But his weight overcame her, and she was powerless. Without her hands free, she was defenseless.  
"Sweet dreams." Dimitri laughed, kissing her cheek roughly, and sticking the needle into her neck.  
Kyari cried out in pain as the cold liquid entered her body, her vision instantly growing fuzzy.  
"What…d-did you…do?" Kyari whispered, her eyes fluttering for a moment.  
"You belong to me now." Dimitri smirked.  
His face was the last thing Kyari saw before she slipped into a dark oblivion.

"Dark!" Daisuke screamed, barreling into the Niwa house, his brown wet with sweat, his breath ragged, his ribs hurt like hell, but he didn't care. They were numb to him.  
Emiko burst from the kitchen, her eyes puffy from crying, but happy. "DAISUKE!"  
"Mom?" Daisuke gasped as she smothered him with hugs and kisses. "Mom!"  
"I'm so happy you're home! What happened? Why are you bleeding? Oh honey are you okay?"  
"You're back?" A voice said from the stairwell.  
Daisuke pushed himself away from his mother in time to see Dark at the bottom of the stairs, in full black attire, large black wings behind him on his back. "Where did you come from? I was just out looking for you."  
Daisuke sighed, "You wouldn't have been able to find me, we were underground."  
"Underground?" Emiko gasped.  
"Mom!" Daisuke growled. "Please. Can I talk to Dark alone for a minuet? I'll talk to you later."  
Emiko frowned but nodded. "Well…okay."  
"Thank you." Daisuke sighed as Emiko left the room.  
"So how'd you escape?" Dark asked, a smirk playing across his lips. "I thought no one could escape the organization." Daisuke shrugged, "I had a little help from Kyari."  
Dark's eyes flashed, Daisuke didn't miss it.  
"So she is helping them?" Dark asked.  
Daisuke shook his head. "What the--how could you think that? Dark what's gotten into you?"  
"She broke her promise." Dark growled.  
"Broke--what the fuck? Dark! Her life is in danger and all you can think of is a little broken promise?"  
"Yes."  
Daisuke groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "You are so thick! How could you be so heartless?"  
"She broke my trust, so I don't care." Dark said.  
"You don't…care." Daisuke said flatly. "Dark, what are you smoking!"  
"Nothing!" Dark yelled at his younger brother. "Shut up!"  
"Dark she saved my life!" Daisuke shouted, his face red with anger. "Dimitri was kicking the crap out of me before she came in and stopped him!"  
"So she was free to roam around?"  
"NO!" Daisuke snarled. "She had to beat on these three others guys!"

**_Flashback _**  
Daisuke turned as he heard a faint gasping sound and a thump from the room he'd just left. "Kyari…"  
He peeked his head around the corner, only to see Kyari lying on the ground, her wrists pinned above her head, Dimitri on top of her.  
"Wrong move Kyari. We'll find him and bring him back."  
Silence.  
"But as for you…until we have Dark, you're just going to have to test our new theory…maybe we'll get you to retrieve the great thief."  
Daisuke saw Kyari struggle. "No way!"  
"You won't have a choice." Dimitri said, pulling something long and sharp from his pocket.  
Daisuke gasped when he saw the needle, Kyari reacted, however, much more. She started to struggle. "No!"  
Daisuke glared at Dimitri as he smirked, "Sweet dreams." and kissed her on the cheek, stabbing the needle into the girl's neck.  
"What…d-did you…do?' Kyari whispered.  
"You belong to me now." Dimitri said.  
With that Kyari fell limp. Daisuke had tried to get to her, but he'd heard approaching men coming from behind him.  
He'd promised her that he'd escape.  
But he'd find Dark. He had to help Kyari. He was the only one who could.  
Daisuke ran.  
_**End Flashback**_

"He fucking stabbed her with a needle!" Daisuke snapped, finishing off his story to Dark. "That's great companionship!"  
Dark glared at Daisuke. He didn't want to believe him.  
But…  
"Dimitri…kissed her?" Dark couldn't help it, jealousy only ran so deep.  
"Dark please." Daisuke said. "She could be dying right now! You have to forgive her!"  
Dark turned away from Daisuke, folding his arms across his chest. Though how mad, no hurt, he was at Kyari's actions…he couldn't get past the fact that she'd risked her life…maybe even lost it, to save Daisuke.  
Dark couldn't stand her dying.  
Plus, she owed him one big-ass apology.  
"Fine." Dark smirked turning back to Daisuke. "Where's the building?"

Okay! Shorter chapter…but whatever. Dark is being an ass…R&R


	10. Salvation

Reviewers  
**Pyro the dark angel:** Yes, I agree with you. Being an ass is one of Dark's traits! Other than being a womanizer and a perv, too. haha. I'm glad you like my story! Thanks so much!  
**Tenshimerry:** Thanks!  
**MxXcornyx:** haha I will HURRY as fast as I can! Thanks so much for the awesome review!  
**Angelalchemist:** omg it's okay that you didn't review! lol! Thanks for thinking of it though!

_**Author's Note!** To Elebereth (I think that's how you spell it! Sorry if I'm wrong!) if you are reading this. But just so you know there is a little Krad-wanting-Kyari in this chapter, but no, he doesn't actually "want" her. It's the whole Let's-piss-Dark-off thing._

**Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Ten: Salvation**

Dark landed gently on the ground, letting go of the shivering Daisuke.  
"It's c-cold up t-there." Daisuke stammered, rubbing his arms, his teeth chattering.  
"Well you should have worn a jacket then." Dark smirked.  
"Why aren't you cold? You aren't wearing a jacket." Daisuke pointed out, watching as Dark's wings transformed into the lovable Wiz.  
Dark shrugged, "Don't know don't care. Now, how do we get in?"  
They were sanding in front of a large building, hidden deep in the warehouse district of Tokyo. From a blind eye, it just looked like an old run-down hotel, only ten stories high.  
"Around back." Daisuke said, grabbing Dark's arm and dragging him along behind him as he trailed behind the building, the shadows from the setting sun growing larger.  
Emiko had refused to let them leave the house, at first. So by the time the two teens had left the Niwa house, it had nearly been sunset.  
"There?" Dark gaped at the small window Daisuke had opened just at the base of the building, hidden neatly behind an empty dumpster.  
Daisuke nodded. "That's how I got out."  
"There's no way I can fit through that." Dark snapped as Daisuke easily slid through the opening, grinning at him from the inside.  
"Come on Dark!" Daisuke glared at the purple-haired boy. "You want to save Kyari don't you?"  
Dark rolled his eyes. "What I want is to hear her apologize to me." He added, under his breath. "And then we can kiss and make up…"  
"Dark!" Daisuke hissed. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"  
Dark shot a glance at Daisuke, sliding through the open window, barely making it through. "My mind was not in the gutter!" "Oh come on." Daisuke retorted. "I know that look."  
"Shut up." Dark mumbled, peering his head around the corner. "So she's down here?"  
Daisuke nodded. "Down he hallway, to the left. Well…the last I saw of her."  
Dark's fists clenched tightly together at the thought of Dimitri stabbing Kyari in the neck with a needle. How could someone be so cold hearted?  
Especially to a girl.  
Now Dark wouldn't mind doing that to Krad…  
"Dark come on!" Daisuke whispered, he was already halfway down the hallway. "You can think about Kyari later."  
"I wasn't thinking that way." Dark growled.  
"Sure." Daisuke sighed. He knew Dark's mind. It was a sick and twisted place. What did Kyari see in him?  
"I'm not a perv all the time." Dark mumbled angrily under his breath, glaring off to the side as he followed Daisuke through the hallway. "You obviously don't know anything about me."  
"Yeah, uh huh." Daisuke smirked, trying to ignore the older boy. "Just a little further…"  
Suddenly their path was cut off by a large wall of white feathers.  
"Krad!" Dark growled, glaring at his other half.  
How could his other half be so…bright? There was no way Dark, if having the choice, would let Krad dye his hair blonde.  
Though it wasn't dyed.  
Krad smirked. "I wonder what you're here for…oh yes, that annoyance for a girl, Kyari."  
Dark growled, "Shut up. Where is she?"  
"She's in dispose I'm afraid." Krad said. "You'll have to come back later when Dimitri is finished with her."  
Dark moved convulsively at Krad, but Daisuke stuck out his arm to stop him. "Don't Dark!"  
"Fucking bastard!" Dark hissed. "Dimitri had better not touch her!"  
"Dimitri?" Krad laughed. "I'd be more worried about me there Dark."  
"You wouldn't-" Dark snarled.  
"She's a pretty girl Dark." Krad smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "She hardly deserves a guy like you."  
"Fuck you!" Dark hollered, pushing past Daisuke and diving at Krad.  
Instead of hitting Krad head on, Dark went right through him.  
"What?" Dark gasped, turning over on the floor. "An illusion?"  
Krad's voice filled the hallway, sickening laughter, ringing in Dark's ears.  
"You can't help her anymore Dark, give up while you still can."  
"No!" Dark cried, getting to his feet quickly, but the voice was gone.  
Daisuke put his hand on Dark's arm, "Dark?"  
Dark shook his arm away. "Leave me alone. I'm going to fucking kill Krad."  
"He'll see." Daisuke sighed. "Dimitri will turn on him, he'll see."  
"Fine." Dark snapped. "But he'd better see the light before my fist."

Kyari groaned and opened her eyes, a wave of coldness rushing over her.  
"What happened?"  
"I see you're finally awake." Dimitri smirked, peering over her. "Good."  
"What did you do?" Kyari whispered, the pain in her neck was incredible.  
Dimitri shook his head sadly. "Well, again, the tests didn't work. You're obviously not dead…but I have another theory." Kyari glared at him and sat up from the cold metal table she had been lying on. As soon as she did this the room began to spin, he rested her head in her hand. "Ugh…"  
Parched, Kyari rubbed her hand along her neck…and found something new.  
A thick white collar was hooked around her neck, hugging her skin perfectly, as if it were one with her.  
"W-What?" She clawed at her neck, trying desperately to get the necklace off.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dimitri smirked.  
Kyari glared at him. "What is this thing?"  
"It does two things." Dimitri smiled, walking around the side of the table towards a large wall of TV's. "If you disobey me, it will slip poisons into your body."  
"Disobey you?" Kyari gaped at him. "I'm not working for you Dimitri, never have."  
"Oh you will." Dimitri smiled, running his hand up the side of her neck and down her shoulder line. "You see, the second thing that necklace does is put you under…a spell, if you wish to call it. Whatever I want you to do, with the push of a button, you are at my will."  
Kyari slapped his hand away. "No fucking way. That's impossible."  
"I don't think so." Dimitri smirked, pulling away from her and pointing to a small TV at the corner of the stack. On it was two people.  
Kari's heart stopped.  
"D-Dark?"  
Dark and Daisuke were creeping along the hallways, trying to find something.  
"They have no clue that a camera is following them." Dimitri laughed bitterly. "Your job, is to dispose of them. With you, we don't need Dark. I just wish I'd thought of this before."  
Kyari jumped off the table her hands clenched tightly at her sides. "No way! I'll never do it! No spell can make me hurt them!"  
"Hurt Dark, you mean." Dimitri smirked. "But whatever, you have a few more minuets to decide. Though you won't have any choice." He looked to the door. "But until then…someone wants some payback."  
The door swung open and in stepped Krad, a wicked smirk on his face.  
Kyari gasped and took a step back, only to back into the cold table.  
"You ruined everything." Krad growled as Dimitri waved and left the room. "If you hadn't of stepped in, none of this would be happening."  
"W-What do you mean?" Kyari breathed, walking around the table as Krad advanced on her.  
"At the museum." Krad growled. "If you would have just let me kill Dark…I wouldn't have to do this. Plus, when you hit Satoshi away, you hurt him. I can't forgive you for that."  
"Oh really?" Kyari laughed, walking still around the table, trying to stay away far from Krad as possible. She'd also noticed that her other necklace, the one that held her wings, had gone missing.  
Dimitri must have taken it.  
"I didn't know you swung that way." Kyari said.  
Suddenly, Kyari hit something hard from behind.  
A wall.  
She gasped as Krad lashed out and grabbed her shoulder, holding her painfully against the wall. She tried to rush to the side, but his grip held strong.  
"I don't think so." Krad smirked. "I want my revenge."  
"This isn't the way to get it. And hardly fair." Kyari pointed out, searching for a way out of what she feared Krad was about to do.  
He smirked and moved towards her, his breath dangerously hot on her face. "Really? Because I think this is the best way." "Let me go!" Kyari screamed, hitting Krad's face away with a simple slap.  
Krad growled and grabbed onto her neck with a grip of iron, lifting her off the ground.  
Kyari gasped for breath, clawing at Krad's arm. Why did everyone want to choke her all of a sudden? Oh well, at least she'd escaped, for now, a future rape.  
"I will get my revenge on Dark." Krad smirked.  
"D-Dark?" Kyari managed to gasp.  
"Oh yes." Krad said. "You aren't the only one on my list. By hurting you, I hurt Dark."  
With that Krad tossed Kyari to the floor like an old rang doll.  
Kyari coughed for air, gripping her neck. "B-Bastard…"  
Krad continued to advance on her, his tall form looming over the raven-haired girl. "You'll sing a different tune, in time."

Okay. ANOTHER short chapter! R&R Hope you liked it!


	11. Betrayal

Reviewers  
**Pyro the dark angel: **I agree, Dark is the cutest when he's perv! And I'll try to make the chapters longer...or space them differently  
**GoDdEsSoFdArKnEsS: **Wow thanks so much! And dont worry, Dark isn't going to be an ass all the time!  
**WolfBane2: **I don't know if your review was a flame or not...but thanks for your opinion! Maybe Kyari really is a mary-sue, but I've never heard of that before so I'm not really sure what that is. Sorry if I sound stupid but yeah! And yes, I will try to put spaces between the paragraphs!  
**Lori:** Now I really don't know if that's a flame or not. But thanks! I do, actually, appreciate what you said and understand what your saying. I'm new at this and I'm glad that people like you are out there that can give me constructive criticism like that! Thanks so much!

* * *

**Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Eleven: Betrayal**

Dark sighed, pounding his fist into the wall. "Fuck! Where is she?"

"Chill out Dark." Daisuke sighed, peering around him. "I don't recognize any of this. It's like the walls changed or something."

"Or we're not going the right way." Dark retorted. "We should have gone down the other hall."

"Yeah, let's go back." Daisuke said, turning around to go down the hallway they'd walked past not long ago.

The place was like a maze.

Daisuke and Dark, however, didn't make it more than a few steps before their path was cut off.

"K-Kyari!" Daisuke gasped, seeing the raven-haired girl standing in front of hem, as if she'd appeared out of nowhere from the shadows.

She didn't answer Daisuke.

Dark looked at Kyari quizzically, it wasn't like her to be so unfriendly.

Then he noticed something different  
.  
There were dark bruises on her legs and arms, even a bruise on her cheek. Her eyes were red and here cheeks stained with tears, her skirt was tattered and her hair fell limply around her face, framing it eerily.

"D…" Kyari whispered.

"W-What are you trying to say?" Daisuke asked, grabbing her hand and shaking it firmly. "Kyari?"

"D-Dark…" Kyari breathed.

Dark looked at her, into her eyes.

They weren't the same.

Then he noticed it; the thick white chain around her neck… "Kyari, what's that on your neck?" Dark asked. What had happened to her stone necklace?

"Dark…" Kyari said, her voice was frantic and her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry."

Dark smirked. That's all he wanted to hear.  
Daisuke stepped aside as Dark walked up to Kyari and grabbed her hands, holding her tightly to him. "You scared me, you know?"

"Dark…" Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks now, she didn't relax into his embrace, instead she started to shake.

"Come on." Daisuke said, rubbing his arms. "This place gives me the creeps, let's get out of here."

Dark nodded and let go of Kyari, draping his arm around her shoulders. What was wrong with her? "Come on Kyari, we're going home."

"I'm sorry." Kyari whispered closing her eyes.

Before Dark could turn, or even listen to Daisuke's scream, he felt a sharp pain in his side.

When he turned he saw Kyari stepping back, a knife in her hand, dripping with blood.

She'd slashed his side.

"Dark!" Daisuke gasped, rushing to his brother.

"Stay back!" Dark growled, holding the wound and glaring at Kyari. "Something's wrong with her. I knew it! You are betraying us!"

"N-No!" Kyari cried, her body was standing, ready to fight, but her face was in pain, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm…sorry!" She rushed at Dark, punching him in the shoulder, sending him slamming into the wall behind him.

Dark gasped, the wind knocked from him, and sunk to one knee, looking up at Kyari with one eye open. "I don't believe you. Traitor!"

He stood and grabbed her wrist with the hand the held the knife and twisted it until Kyari dropped the blade.

"Dark don't hurt her!" Daisuke shouted, grabbing Dark's arm to restrain him as Kyari stepped backwards, holding her injured wrist.

"Why? She's a traitor Daisuke, can't you see that?" Dark snarled, never taking his eyes off Kyari.

"No!" Daisuke hissed. "That thing around her neck, it's controlling her!"

Dark gasped and looked at Daisuke. "How can you be sure?"

"She always worse her other necklace." Daisuke said. "She even told us that. She never takes it off. Never. And suddenly she has this new one and she's attacking you? It's controlling her!"

Dark turned back to Kyari, her eyes were closed in pain as she griped her wrist gently. It was broken.

"D-Dark…" Kyari said through tears. "Run away…"

"Whose controlling you?" Dark asked.

"Go…"

"Who?"

"Go!" Kyari cried, jumping at him aggressively.

Dark blocked her attacked with his arms, pushing her backwards onto the floor.

"So maybe she is being controlled." Dark said, standing over the girl. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Break the necklace." A voice said from behind them.

The two boys whirled around, gasping when they saw who'd spoken.

"Why should we believe you?" Daisuke growled.

"Because." Satoshi smirked. "I know what Dimitri's plans are, and I know how to save the girl."

"You could be lying." Dark snapped.

"I think not." Satoshi said acidly. "Ever since Krad joined up with Dimitri, he's been nothing but trouble, talking about nothing but getting revenge. Frankly, I'm sick of it."

"So you want to help us get rid of Dimitri?" Daisuke asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

Satoshi sighed. "Yes."

Dark turned back to Kyari, who had gotten to her feet and was leaning heavily against a wall. She was in pain, not just from Dark's attack either.

"What happened to her?" Dark asked, turning back to Satoshi. "Why is she in so much pain?"

"Can't you guess?" Satoshi said, his blue eyes shinning behind his glasses. "Dimitri got a goot beating out of her, just for breaking out. At first he was going to kill her and then get you…but then he found out that with the necklace he could control her."

Daisuke clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. "Bastard."

"That's not all." Satoshi said, his eyes falling to the floor. "Krad…wanted his revenge too."

Dark stiffened at this, his eyes wide. "W-What? What did he do?"

"She managed to stay away from what he originally wanted to do to her." Satoshi said. "But he got angry…"

Dark turned angrily back to Kyari, his face shadowed. "Daisuke, go with Satoshi and find the police. I'm going to get the necklace off of Kyari."

"What? No way, I'm not leaving you!" Daisuke hissed.

"Go." Dark said seriously. "Or else."

"Or else what?"

Dark glared at his brother, causing Daisuke to turn chalk white.

"Fine! But if you get killed, it's so not my fault." Daisuke mumbled, turning to Satoshi. "Come on."

"Dark." Satoshi said suddenly.

"What?"

"Get the necklace off." Satoshi said. "Or it'll kill her."

Dark nodded.

Then they were gone.

Dark turned back to Kyari, she wasn't leaning against the wall anymore, but standing straight, her eyes sad, but her body looked ready to fight.

"Come on." Dark said softly. "You're supposed to kill me right? Go ahead, try."

A strangled cry escaped Kyari's lips as she rushed at Dark, her foot colliding with his stomach. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Dark got quickly to his feet and dodged Kyari's next attack and grabbed her from behind, throwing her to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Dark whispered, straddling her waist, his hand on the thick necklace. "But you'll thank me later."

Before Dark could break the necklace, Kyari kneed him between the legs, turning him over and straddling him.

"Dark please run!" Kyari breathed, taking the dagger off the ground and aiming it at Dark's neck. "Please…"

"No." Dark said, his purple gaze boring into her.

Kyari rose her hand into the air, ready to stab him. "I can't…control my body!"

"I know." Dark said softly. "I'm sorry for not believing in you Kyari…I'm sorry I thought you'd turned on me."

Closing her eyes, with a cry of pain, Kyari brought the knife down.

Dark closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of the blade sinking into his throat.

It never came.

Slowly, Dark opened his eyes, only too Kyari, the knife inches from his skin, her face inches from his. Tears were pouring from Kyari's eyes, falling onto Dark's cheeks. Her body began to shake, whoever was controlling her wanted her to kill Dark.

She was fighting it.

"I can't…do it." Kyari whispered. "I won't…kill you. I love you Dark."

Dark smiled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to his body, burying his face in her shoulder. "I love you too."

Kyari relaxed into his embrace, and the two just lay there on the floor. Waiting for something, anything, to break the moment.  
A soft clicking noise broke Dark's thoughts, and he suddenly remembered her necklace.

He pulled Kyari away from him, her eyes were closed and her face looked deathly still.

"Kyari?" Dark gasped, pulling at her necklace. He snapped it in two and tossed the pieces to the side.

He saw, on the girl's neck, five small red holes where needles from inside the necklace were.

"It'll…kill her." Dark whispered, remembering what Satoshi had said. "Oh no…" He started to shake Kyari's shoulders, holding her gently in his lap. "Kyari wake up. Kyari!"

She groaned softly, her eyes twitching, as if the lids were too heavy to lift.

"Come on," Dark pleaded. "Open your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered open, tear-stained blue looked up at him. "Dark?"

Dark sighed with relief and hugged her to him. "Thank God. Thank fucking God, you're alright."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to touch her broken wrist. "I'm sorry Dark…I'm so sorry. I broke your promise…I hurt you."

"It's okay." Dark whispered. "I'm sorry too…I broke your wrist."

She laughed faintly. "That's alright, I probably deserved it."

"Well isn't this a precious moment." A voice said from behind them.

* * *

OoOoOoOo, what will happen next? Who's talking to them? Krad? Dimitri? Or a whole new person…? REVIEW to find out! 


	12. Remember

Reviewers  
**Marrs: **Hey thanks so much!  
**Summoner-Yunie: **Thanks!  
**MagicalKagome: **lol thanks for the support MK!  
**GoDdEsSoFdArKnEsS:** Anticipate no longer!  
**Princess of The Shadow Land: **lol thanks for the review!

* * *

_**Author's Note!**  
Just so you guys know, this chapter will, basically, be one big flashback...mostly. So sorry if it sucks!_

**

* * *

Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Twelve: Remember**

The two gasped and turned to face the speaker, Dark holding Kyari protectively to his chest.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Dimitri smirked.

Kyari gasped, her eyes wide and shinning from the light behind the group before them.

Dimitri was standing in front of them, light shining in from the other room. Behind him was a group of men, at least seven, rather large and muscular. It was the people beside Dimitri that surprised Kyari.

Krad was standing there, a wicked smirk cast upon his handsome face. His eyes were surveying he scene before him. Under each arm was two boys.

"D-Daisuke!" Kyari gasped. "Satoshi!"

"They…they caught us just before…we got to the police." Satoshi grunted, trying to pull free of Krad's strong grasp.

"Let them go!" Dark growled, getting to his feet, his arm draped around Kyari's waist to pull her out of danger if needed.

"I don't think so." Krad said acidly.

"Come with us and they go free." Dimitri said, folding his arms contently across his chest. "Or we could make it hard…"

"He has my necklace." Kyari said to Dark under her breath. "We can't get all of us out unless I have it."

"Okay." Dark said with a wicked smirk, turning back to the group before them. "You have something…other than the kids…that belong to us."

Dimitri smirked, holding out his palm towards the two Wings. In his hand was Kyari's necklace, the creamy white stone almost seemed to shiver at it's closeness to Kyari.

"Give it back!" Kyari growled, moving to grab the necklace, Dark held her back.

"Come with us." Dimitri said calmly, his eyes dancing with laughter. "And you get the necklace…and the boys go free."

Dark turned to Kyari, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was considering it.

He wouldn't let her go, not again.

With a blink of an eye Dark had let go of Kyari and launched himself at Dimitri, catching the man off guard.

The two fell to the ground, Dark trying to get the necklace back, Dimitri trying to get the teenager off him.

"Someone get them!" Dimitri hollered, puncing Dark, hard, in the jaw.

Dark fell to the side, a trickle of blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

Before Dark could attack Dimitri again, however, two pairs of strong hands grasped his arms, pulling him ruthlessly to his feet. He saw, too, that a man had already apprehended Kyari, her hands twisted painfully behind her back…including her broken wrist.

"You're hurting her!" Dark growled, struggling against his captives grip.

The man smirked and gripped Kyari's wrist more tightly. She gasped in pain.

"Stop it!" Dark shouted.

"Shut up!" Dimitri snapped. "Take them away! Bring the children too."

"What?" Kyari shrieked. "You said they'd be set free!"

Dimitri laughed. "Set free? I don't think so. They've seen too much."

Krad laughed, "Stupid girl."

"Oh, and lock him up with them too." Dimitri smiled. "We can't have any Wings floating around."

Krad gaped at Dimitri as three men apprehended him. "W-What? You-You bastard!"

"Hey, you knew it would happen sooner or later." Dimitri shrugged, disappearing into a small room.

"Fuck!" Krad swore, pounding at the stone walls that kept him locked up. "How could he do this?"

"Told you so." Kyari said flatly, leaning against the wall, her arm comfortingly around Daisuke's shoulders.

"Shut up." Krad hissed. "He wasn't supposed to betray me! I helped him!"

"So?" Dark said impatiently. "That doesn't mean he wouldn't betray you. Dimitri's an ass and always will be an ass, you can't expect anything more from him."

"What's going to happen to us?" Satoshi asked, he was sitting in the corner of the room closer to Kyari and Daisuke, staring blankly at the stone floor. "There's no way we can get out of this room."

"Dai did it." Kyari smiled, patting Daisuke's head. "We all should be able to do it."

"And how is that?" Krad snapped.

"Well…" Kyari sighed, shrugging. "I'm not sure…I've never escaped successfully with more than one person."

Krad gaped at her. "Successfully? What's that supposed to mean?"

Kyari frowned, lowering her gaze to the floor. "The first time I escaped…I wasn't alone. Koran, a friend of mine, and I tried to escape together. In the end, he couldn't fit through the window fast enough, and they got him."

**_Flashback_**  
"Fly Kyari!" Koran shouted, his voice echoing through the open window. "Get away from here!"

"I can't leave you!" Kyari cried, reaching her hand through the small opening, tears streaking down her cheeks.  
Koran had been a good friend to her while they were both trapped in that horrible place. Only two years younger than her, only fourteen, he'd been strong. Dimitri had put him through vigorous tests because he was a Wing. Kyari had been surprised that he'd lasted this long.  
"Go!" Koran shouted, punching one of the guards in the face, knocking him to the ground. "I'll be fine!"

"No! I won't leave you!" Kyari cried. She could hear footsteps coming around the corner of the building to catch her. What was she going to do?

"Go!" Koran pleaded. "One of us has to make it out of here!"

"But…you'll die!" Kyari sobbed, her black wings folding over her body as the group of men approached. "I won't let that happen!"

"Please Kyari," Koran said frantically as more men filed into the room, tackling him to the ground. "Get out of here!"

Kyari gasped as Dimitri stepped into the room, and all the fighting stopped.

"Koran please! You can fight them!" Kyari cried.

"Someone get her!" Dimitri snarled, pointing to the small window.

Kyari backed quickly from the window, her back slamming into the wall across the alley. She could see, through the small opening, Dimitri walking up to Koran, something black in his hands.

Dimitri said something to Koran, something Kyari couldn't hear. Koran replied with a simple, "Fuck you."

A piercing sound shattered the silence and Kyari's heart stopped.

Dimitri turned to her, a devilish smirk on his face, the smoking gun limply in his hands.

Kyari covered her mouth to stop the burning sobs that threatened to overcome her.

"Koran…Koran no!"  
**_End Flashback_**

Kyari shook her head, tears stinging at her eyes. She'd watched Koran die…his soul slowly slip away from him. He'd been so young…hardly a chance to live.

"Kyari? Are you okay?" Dark asked.

Kyari looked up, noticing that Dark had stepped in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.

Kyari nodded, lowering her head so Dark couldn't see her unshed tears. "I'm…fine." She felt his arms encircle her, and she broke down in tears.

She couldn't risk having someone else die…She'd make sure everyone was out of the building okay…and then she'd finish Dimitri off.

It was the only thing she could do.

"It's okay Kyari." Dark whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her face, his embrace comforting. "Whatever happened…it's not your fault."

"I couldn't save him." Kyari whispered, resting her head on Dark's shoulder. "If I'd only gone back for him…he was so young."

Her gaze fell on Daisuke and Satoshi. Daisuke had moved and sat beside the blue-haired boy. Her heart swelled at the sight. They were the same age as Koran was…she knew now that Dimitri wouldn't hesitate in killing them, not for an instance.

A flash of Koran's blank eyes flashed across her mind, his silver hair soaked in his own blood, his face stone cold.

She wouldn't let that happen again.

* * *

VERY short chapter…but hey, whatever.Next chapter will be better, this one was to just explain about Koran and stuff like that.  
REVIEW! 


	13. Breaking

**Reviewers  
Tif: **Thanks so much! Glad you like it:)  
**Princess of The Shadow Land: **I don't think there's fluff in this chapter, lol...next chapter. Okay, a little bit of fluff in this chapter.  
**Lady Elbereth Tealrose: **Once again, sorry if I spelt your name wrong! And why would I be mad at you for not reviewing? lol! And no, I won't stop writing just because a few people don't like a character in my story. Thanks for your reviews!

**

* * *

Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Thirteen: Breaking**

"No! Let him go!" Kyari screamed, gripping onto Dark's hands as two of Dimitri's men tried to pull him from the room while two men held her back. "Stop!"

"Shut up Kyari!" Dimitri snapped from the doorway. "Or he dies."

Kyari glared at him, her eyes flaring. "Fuck you! Don't you dare touch him, he's not involved in this!"

"He's a Wing." Dimitri growled. "He has just as much to do with this as you."

Kyari couldn't do anything but watch as Dark's hand was torn from hers and he disappeared beyond the doorframe.

"You bastard!" Kyari snarled at Dimitri. "I'll kill you if he dies!"

Dimitri growled and snapped for his men to let her go. As soon as they did Kyari threw herself at Dimitri, pounding her fists into his chest.

He painfully grabbed her arms and slammed her against a wall, grasping her neck tightly in his hand.

"I suggest, that you shut the fuck up." Dimitri hissed. "Or I will see to it that he, along with these three," He motioned to Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke being held against the walls. "Get the same end as your little friend."

Kyari glared at him, but fell silent. Dimitri smiled triumphantly and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He let her go, and disappeared from the room.

"No…" Kyari whispered, sinking to the floor.

**_Flashback  
_**"Kyari?" Dark whispered, tilting Kyari's chin up with his hand, his arms still wrapped comfortingly around her. "It's not your fault."

Kyari closed her eyes and sank her head onto Dark's shoulder, tears fighting to break through. "I can't stop thinking about it. Koran died to save me…to make sure that I had one more day to live. And I couldn't even repay him."

Dark sighed and rested his chin on her head. "If you want to repay him Kyari, live. Don't give up, no matter what."

Kyari let her tears fall, her grip on Dark growing stronger.

"Thank you Dark."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it Kyari. I'll protect you, I promise, no matter what."

"Oh, isn't that touching." Dimitri smirked.

Dark groaned and let go of Kyari, turning to face the man. "Why is it that you always interrupt at a time like this?"

Dimitri shrugged. "It's fun."

Dark's eyes flashed over to Krad and the others. He hadn't even noticed the three large men rush in and pin the three against the walls.

"Let them go." Kyari snapped.

Dimitri shook his head and six men popped out of nowhere, three grabbing onto Dark and tearing him from Kyari, the other three holding Kyari as she struggled.

"Don't hurt him!" Kyari cried, watching as the three men started to drag Dark towards the door.

She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"We need a new, stronger subject for testing." Dimitri smirked. "You're just going to have to wait your turn."

"What did we ever do to you?" Krad snarled. "What did the Wings ever do to make you want to kill us!"

Dimitri tossed a smirk over to Krad. "Why? Because, people who fly aren't meant to be. You guys, are abominations."

"Dark and Krad are a piece of history!" Satoshi said, Kyari could see his anger flaring. "You can't just get rid of them!"

"Oh but I can." Dimitri said acidly. "Take Mousy away."  
**_End Flashback_**

"It's okay Kyari." Daisuke said, sidling up to the raven-haired girl, tears streaking down her cheeks. "He'll be fine."

Kyari turned to him, her eyes shinning. "I lasted most of my life in here. Since then the technology has gotten stronger and more deadly. I would have died because of that necklace. I…I'm afraid for-"

"Don't even say it." Krad said darkly, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes closed, deep in thought. "Dark's a lot stronger than what you give him credit for."

Kyari stared at Krad, confused. "But…I thought you hated Dark."

"I do." Krad said bitterly. "But that doesn't mean I can't give Dark a little credit now and then. Besides, if he weren't strong, I'd have killed him long ago."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, turning back to Kyari. "Whatever Krad. But for now, we have to focus on getting out of here and saving Dark."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Satoshi asked. He was, obviously, not in the greatest of moods.

"Easily." Daisuke smiled, opening his hand. In it was a necklace.

Kyari's necklace.

Kyari gasped and took it from him, wrapping her arms around the fourteen-year-old. "Oh my God I love you Dai! How did you get it?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I used to be Dark, remember? Besides, Dimitri isn't all that bright."

Kyari giggled and clasped the stone around her neck, a wicked smirk creeping across her face. "Time to bust out of here boys."

"Get that thing the fuck away from me." Dark snarled, struggling against the leather straps that were binding his wrists and ankles to a flat, cold, metal table in the middle of a large room. His black wings were sprawled out underneath him, bent uncomfortably under his weight and the strain of his binds.

A scientist was standing over him, a needle in his hand, extended towards Dark's neck.

"This won't hurt a bit." The man said, pulling the point closer to the Wing's skin.

"Hell no!" Dark shouted, his wings flapping madly as best they could.

The scientist backed away, turning to face Dimitri, who was watching with a smirk from the sidelines. "I can't get him to stop moving."  
"Well that won't do will it." Dimitri sighed. "Dark, be a good boy and behave will you?"

"Shut up fuck-face." Dark snapped angrily, his dark purple hair falling into his face. He really, really, didn't like not being able to move.

**(An: Yes I know Dark swears a little much, but I just saw Blade Trinity and had to add in that line, courtesy of Hannibal King!)  
**  
He hated it, in fact.

Dimitri glared at him, snatching the syringe from the scientist and stormed up to Dark.

"You know," Dark said flatly. "That's dangerous. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?"

"Shut up." Dimitri ordered.

Dark ignored him. "I guess not, she was probably too busy-"

Dark's insult, as rude as it was, was cut off by Dimitri backhanding him across the face.

"Oh!" Dark laughed. "He looks like a girl, he hits like a girl, he must be a girl! Thanks for proving my theory there, Dimitri."

Dimitri glared at Dark acidly, plunging the needle into the boy's neck.

Dark gasped at the sharp pain that shiver through him like a cold wind, the icy liquid pumping itself into his body with every beat of his heart.

"There." Dimitri smirked, handing the empty needle back to the scientist. "That should shut him up for a while."

The scientist nodded his thanks and turned to a table with all sorts of tools and bottles full of different color liquids on it.

Dark blinked, his world growing suddenly fuzzy and under water-like._ Is this what they did to Kyari?_

Dark blacked out.

**_Flashback_**  
"W-what's happening?" Dark gasped, staring at his hands. His voice came out as Daisuke's. "Dai what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Dark's own voice came from inside his head.

_What the hell?_

This was confusing to Dark. Most of the time, when he was in thieving mode and in his own body, it was Daisuke who spoke through his mind, not himself. Now he sounded like Daisuke, but thought like himself.

Very, very confusing.

"What's happening Dark?" Daisuke said through Dark's mouth.

"Don't ask me." Dark snapped in his mind.

The pain was incredible, vibrating through him like the ocean waves. It was horrible.

Dark sunk to his knees, gripping his head with his hands, his eyes closed and shaking. His whole body, shaking.

"Dark…I'm scared." Daisuke said again.

This time Dark opened his eyes, and he could see him, Daisuke, kneeling in front of him, his head in his hands. He too, was shaking.

"T-That's impossible." Dark breathed. "We cant both be here. Y-You should be inside m-me."

Daisuke looked up at him through one open eye. "Dark…what's happening?"

"I don't…know." Dark growled.

They had just stolen something, a necklace, Dark could barely remember. While walking past the exit, Dark had looked at a old piece of parchment on the wall of the museum. He'd read it aloud, and everything had gone haywire.

Beside the parchment there was a sign that read: Copies also in Vancouver, B.C, Canada; Los Angeles, California, United States; and London, England, Europe.

Dark remembered what the parchment had said…

_In the wings of night,  
I come to thee.  
From one whole,  
To separate souls.  
Shed the wings of night for one,  
The other,  
To remain._

He'd wondered what that had meant, but know he got it. At first it hadn't made any sense, at all. Now it did.

That parchment was thousands of years old, it probably dated back to when the first Niwa had transformed into the thief Dark Mousy.

Somehow…Dark knew it, and therefore was drawn to read it. When he had, everything had started to go haywire.

_In the wings of night, I come to thee._

What had come to him? The change? The pain? Daisuke? All Dark knew that something big was happening, something he couldn't control.

_From one whole, to separate souls._

Would he and Daisuke finally be free of each other? Could Dark finally live the life he's always wanted, as an individual? Without having the whiny Daisuke hanging around somewhere?

Then, it was all over.

The pain was gone and Dark had stopped shaking.

For once, he could feel his heart beating. His own heart, not his and Daisuke's, but his.

He looked up at Daisuke, kneeling in front of him, his jade gaze fixed on Dark.

"Dark…" Daisuke breathed. "You're…"

"Free." Dark smiled, looking down at his hands.

He noticed something, a shadow behind him.

His wings.

_Shed the wings of night for one, the other, to remain._

Dark wasn't free, at least, not from himself.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke said, lowering his head.

Dark smiled and patted Daisuke on the shoulder. "It's okay Dai. Hey, it's a bonus, I'm free from you now."

Daisuke grinned. "You don't mind still having them?"

Dark shrugged. "Hey, it's just Wiz. Besides, now I can fly and you can't."

Daisuke laughed and got to his feet, punching Dark light on the shoulder.

"Ha, you can't get away with that anymore." Dark chuckled, getting to his feet and chasing after Daisuke along the rooftop where they had escaped to.

He was free of Daisuke now. He could live normal life now…almost.  
**_End Flashback_**

Daisuke smiled faintly, remembering the night he'd been free of Dark.

He wondered if Dark remembered, too.

"Hold on Dark." He whispered.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! Review!  
Please don't expect another chapter for a while! I still have to write more lol! 


	14. Escape

**Reviewers  
GoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn: **Thanks for your reviews! Maybe someone will die...I have two endings. One good and one bad. I'm still deciding. lol  
**Princess of the Shadow Land: **haha yes that is a good idea! Thanks for the review!  
**Lady Elbereth Tealrose: **Yes I love his insults! lol And about Dimitri's mother...well lol, you can think that one up yourself lol. Dark...what shall happen to him...lol  
**Raya the angel alchemist: **Kewl! I look forward to seeing your story!  
**Lovesickbunny: **Glad you reviewd! Thanks so much for your reviews!

* * *

_**Author's Note!  
**Yeah, I should be studying for my science final now...but no. Anyway, some NEW characters in this chapter! And they are MINE! lol_

**

* * *

**

**Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Fourteen: Escape**

Kyari, Krad, Satoshi and Daisuke slipped along the shadows of the dark hallways, their footsteps barely echoing across the walls.

"Why don't we just leave Mousy here?" Krad hissed in Kyari's ear. "He can get out himself. We can get out now and not have to risk our freedom."

Kyari glared at him and elbowed him, hard, in the gut. "Shut up Krad. You don't know your way out of here and I do. So we do what I want and then we get to go."

Daisuke smirked. "Listen to her Krad, or she'll hit you lower next time."

"You wouldn't." Krad snapped.

"Hey, Daisuke knows me well." Kyari smirked.

They were nearing the lab where Kyari figured Dark would be held. She feared going in there. Who knew what they were doing to him?

Then, the door was in front of them.

And Kyari couldn't go in.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi hissed. "Go in or we're dead."

"I'm scared." Kyari whispered. "To what they're doing to him. What if he's dead already?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Krad growled. "Dark's a lot stronger than you think. Now move or I'll move for you."

Kyari shot him a glare. "Fine."

Gently, she rested her hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly.

No one was in the room.

Odd.

The four teenagers slipped into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Dark?" Daisuke hissed under his breath. "Dark where are you?"

"Over here!" Krad said from one side of the room.

Kyari turned and rushed over to where Krad was, Satoshi and Daisuke following after her.

There was Dark, lying on a cold metal table. His skin was deathly pale, his eyes closed, several tubes were going into his skin.

"Ugh!" Satoshi grimaced. "What are they doing to him?"

"Testing." Kyari breathed. "Krad help me take out the tubes."

Krad nodded and ripped one out.

"Gently!" Kyari snapped.

"Fine." Krad shrugged, gently taking out the next tube.

Soon all the tubes were out of Dark's body, but he still didn't wake up.

"Hurry!" Daisuke hissed as Kyari helped Krad heave Dark off the table and onto Krad's back. "Someone's coming!"

"Shit!" Krad swore. "I can't carry Dark and run at the same time."

"Don't run, fly!" Kyari snapped.

"How? I can't just leave Daisuke and Satoshi here too. What about you?"  
"I can take Wiz." Daisuke said. "And carry Satoshi, Kyari you're still to weak to carry us."

Kyari nodded. "Sure."

"I didn't know you could still use Wiz." Satoshi said.

Daisuke shrugged. "He can change into wings, who can't use wings? Come on Wiz."

"Wiz!" The little rabbit cried, jumping onto Daisuke's back and instantly transforming into Dark's jet black wings.

"Wow." Kyari and Krad said together.

Kyari touched her necklace and soon, she too had large black wings.

"Ready to go?" Krad asked.

Kyari nodded. "Yeah. This way. Remember, we're going to the piers, warehouse six."

"Why are you telling us? Why don't we just follow you?" Satoshi asked.

Kyari shrugged. "You never know."

With that the doors burst open and over twenty men and women rushed in, guns drawn and aimed at the five teenagers.

"What should we do?" Daisuke asked.

"This!" Kyari shouted, tossing a feather into the air. Instantly the feather multiplied over a thousand times, blowing around the room and blocking the gun-men's view. "Go!"

Daisuke nodded, lifting into the air and grabbing Satoshi under the arms, Krad right beside him with Dark, still unconscious, in his arms.

Kyari rose after them, pointing to the open door that the shooters had come through.

Then the men started shooting. Blindly.

Kyari ducted to the side as a bullet shot by her head. "Hurry!"

They dove through the door, their wings beating rapidly on their backs as they flew through the hallways.

The gunmen raced after the Wings, firing at will.

"There's no way we'll make it!" Satoshi shouted over the shots.

"We will!" Kyari said. She was flying behind the two others. She could hear the men chasing after her, shouting on their walkie-talkies, calling for help.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kyari shouted. "Warehouse six! I'll meet you there!"

"What?" Daisuke shouted over his shoulder. "Kyari no! I can't just let you go!"

"Just do it!" Kyari growled, coming to a stop mid-air and turning to face the shooters.

They stopped, their barrels aimed at Kyari. "Don't try anything funny."

Kyari smirked, holding a feather in between two of her fingers. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they're sure." Dimitri said, appearing behind Kyari.

Kyari turned and glared at him. Krad and Daisuke were gone. So everyone had gotten away safely. "So there you are Dimitri. And I thought you wouldn't show."

"I never thought you'd even try to escape again." Dimitri said wickedly. "I mean, after what happened last time."

Kyari glared at him. "How dare you. I'll kick your ass."

"Right." Dimitri laughed. "You can't touch me."

**XxXxX**

Dark's eyes slowly opened. Everything was fuzzy and spinning. It was pitch black outside, for he was lying near a window.

_Wait…a window? I thought...I thought I was underground..._He thought, confused.

He sat up groggily, lifting his hand to his head. "Ugh…Kyari? D-Dai?"

"Oh God he's awake!" A voice said. Dark didn't recognize it.

Suddenly a cup, plastic, was shoved in front of his nose. It smelt foul.

"W-What is it?" he turned to the person who'd handed it to him.

It was a girl.

She was about a year older than Dark with bright red hair, like Daisuke's. Her eyes were a shimmery blue. She was wearing a thin black t-shirt and a flowing red skirt. On her back were large gray wings.

"Holy shit!" Dark gasped. "There are more of us!"

"Us?" The girl laughed, shoving the cup in his hands. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot who you were. Dark Mousy right? Well, drink up, it'll wake you up."

"What is it?"

"Just drink it." She snapped.

Dark shrugged and pressed the cup to his lips, as soon as the liquid went into his mouth, he gagged. "It's vodka!"

"My you are a smart one." A boy said, walking into the room. He had spiky bright blue hair that rose a few inches off his head. His eyes were a dark blue. He looked to be Dark's age.

"Who…are you people?" Dark asked, now totally confused.

"My name is Rory." The girl grinned. "And that's Ty. Mike is around here somewhere..."

"Up here." A voice said.

Dark looked up. "Oh my God, another one!"

Mike smiled down at him. He was about a year older than Daisuke with long dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had glossy white wings.

He was the most normal looking of the group.

"Did you guys…get me out of the organization?" Dark asked.

"No way!" Daisuke smirked, walking into the room, a cup in his hand. "Krad and I got you out, Satoshi's here too."

"That isn't vodka is it?" Dark growled.

Daisuke shook his head. "Nope. Ginger ale. Rory wouldn't let me have anything else."

Rory winked at him. "No way buddy, your too young for that stuff up straight."

"Who are these people?" Dark asked. Maybe Daisuke would answer.

"Well, Rory, Ty and Mike." Daisuke shrugged. "Kyari told us to come here once we escaped, and they were just here. They're friends of Kyari's."

"Wait, you mean…Kyari's not here?" Dark gasped.

"Nope." Krad said walking in.

"What?" Dark shouted, getting to his feet angrily. "You three left her there?"

"We didn't have a choice!" Krad growled. "She was the one who stopped and told us to go on!"

"Why didn't you stop her?" Dark snarled.

"I couldn't." Krad snapped. "I was carrying you! Daisuke was carrying Satoshi. We couldn't turn back or risk getting caught."

"You have to listen to him Dark." Daisuke said. "I'm sure Kyari's fine. She's probably on her way here right now."

"Are you two crazy?" Dark shouted, running his hands through his hair. "Dimitri will kill her!"

"Chill out dude." Mike said, swooping down from the roof and landing softly in front of Dark. "I know Kyari, and there's no way she'll let Dimitri push her around, not again."

"Well I know her too," Dark snapped, getting right up in Mike's face. "And I know-"

"Shut up will you?" Satoshi snapped, appearing at Krad's side. "God you two, you sound like a bunch of children."

"They are." Krad laughed.

Dark glared at them. "Say another word and I'll kick your ass, Krad."

"Awe," Krad laughed, trying to sound hurt. "And after I carried you out of that building and all the way here. That's a great way to show gratitude."

Dark was about to pounce on Krad, he hated him a lot right then, but Rory stopped him by holding her arm in between the two boys.

"Krad's right, you are children." She sighed, eyeing Dark. "Though cute."

Dark rolled his eyes. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't in the mood.

"So how did you guys and Kyari meet anyway?" Daisuke asked, plopping down on the floor next to Ty.

Ty shrugged. "When we were really young, before the organization took her, we were all friends. Since then we've been keeping tabs on her, we contacted her not long ago while she was still being held hostage. Since then we've been watching her from afar."

Dark, listening, felt a blush creep across his face. "All the time?"

"Of course not." Mike laughed. "That would be called stalking. We don't do the whole stalker thing."

Rory laughed. "True." She stepped closer to Dark. "So, Dark-"

"Step, away." A voice said from the doorway.

Dark grinned, turning to the figure in the door. Long raven hair, icy blue eyes. "Kyari!"

She smiled, but her eyes were angry. She walked over to Rory and stepped in between her and Dark.

Rory laughed. "Chill out Kyari, I know he's your man."

Kyari folded her arms across her chest. "Know it, live it."

Dark laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, hugging her small frame close to him. "You're okay."

"I should be saying the same to you." Kyari smiled, turning around in his grip to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought they'd killed you."

Daisuke smirked. "How about we leave them alone?"

"No way, I'm not missing this." Mike grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Daisuke grabbed one of Mike's arms while Satoshi grabbed the other. Soon Kyari and Dark were alone.

"I was scared when I saw you lying on the table." Kyari whispered into Dark's shirt. "They'd put tubes in you…I thought..."

"Don't worry about it." Dark smiled, stroking her hair lightly. "I'm just glad your okay. How did you get out?"

Kyari laughed. "The only thing that was in my way was Dimitri."

"Did you kill him?"

"Sadly no." Kyari sighed. "But I got him good. He'll be mighty pissed when he wakes up. But whatever."

Dark smiled and lifted her chin with his hand, bringing his lips to hers gently.

Kyari sighed and kissed him back, sliding her hands down to his waist and into the back pockets of his jeans.

"I didn't know you did it like that." Dark teased.

Kyari smirked. "You don't know a lot of things."

Dark kissed her again, but broke the kiss a few seconds later when he heard Krad laughed loudly from the other room.

"Someone could just walk in…" He sighed.

Kyari nodded. "Yeah. Maybe later. We have to think of our strategies first."

Dark, with a heavy sigh, slipped his hand into hers, kissing her light on the cheek. "Let's go plan then."

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked it! R&R! 


	15. Assault

**Reviewers  
Chokuro: **Glad you liked it!  
**Angel of Mercy: **Here you go! Don't send the hobos! lol  
**Pryo the dark angel: **Thanks for the review! Sorry it took so long  
**Raya the angelalchemist: **Thanks  
**GoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn: **I think so too! Thanks for the review!  
**Dark's girl (he's mine ladies): **Thanks for the review! I LOVE HIM TOO! And no, he's _mine_.  
**Lady Elbereth Tealrose: **Thanks for the review!  
**Blzace5: **Yeah, Dark is a perv sometimes, but oh so cute!

**

* * *

Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Fifteen: Assault**

"Ready to go Kyari?" Ty asked, a sly grin crossing his face.

Kyari nodded, running her hand through her long black hair. "Yeah. So…go over the plan again."

Ty laughed, cocking his gun. "We go in there, shoot the shit out of those assholes, kill Dimitri and anyone else who gets in our way, and leave."

Rory smiled, wrapping her arm around Kyari's shoulders. "Don't sweat it girlfriend! We've got everything under control"

"Oh really?" Daisuke smirked. "So why didn't you attack the organization earlier then?"

Rory shot him a glare, letting go of Kyari and sliding her hand under Daisuke's chin. "Because, sweetie, we only had three Wings then. Now we have six. That's way better."

"Plus we have these two." Dark grinned, patting Daisuke and Satoshi on the head.

Rory nodded. "You got it. Perfect decoys"

Kyari giggled.

"You have some…different friends there Kyari." Daisuke sighed. "I would never have expected someone so innocent to be with…well, them"

Kyari laughed. "Don't assume that I'm so innocent Dai Niwa"

"I refused to be a decoy." Satoshi growled, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest.

Kyari smirked and patted him on the shoulder. "Someone must be the decoy there Satoshi, and Mike and Krad will be looking after you two"

"Us?" Mike gaped at her. "No way Kyari! I'm coming with you!"

"Mike no." Kyari said. "We need you back with them with the fire power okay? You have the best shot and we need you as a sniper"

"Shot?" Daisuke said, his eyes wide. "Guns? I-I didn't think you guys were serious"

"Hey," Ty said, resting his arm along Kyari's shoulders. "When it's dealing with our future, the Wing's futures, we will use force"

Dark glared at Ty and pulled Kyari away from him. "Yeah, force"

Ty smirked and shook his head sadly. "Let's go then."

XxXxX

The group stood in the alley that led to the organization. Kyari was kneeling next to a small, open window.

"Okay," She said. "Who can fit through here?"

No one answered.

"Oh come on!" Kyari sighed. "I fit through here only a few months ago! Everyone can get through"

"Our wings?" Ty said, pointing to his own wings on his back.

"Duh." Dark said, Wiz on his shoulder, a smirk crossing his face. "Transform them once were inside"

Ty shot him a glare. "Smart ass"

Kyari rolled her eyes and opened the window, sliding through it with ease. Daisuke followed after her, then Satoshi and Rory.

"Pass us your wings." Daisuke said. "And the guns"

Dark tossed Wiz in the window.

"I said pass!" Daisuke hissed back.

Dark shrugged. "Same thing"

Ty and Mike passed their ammo and wings next, but Krad didn't.

"We're going to be killed, all of us." Krad said. "This is stupid. There's no Wings left in there, why should we go back?"

"Because." Dark said as Ty and Mike slipped through the tiny window. "It's revenge for killing other Wings and it's a chance for us to live without having to look over our backs all the time"

"Who says there aren't any other organizations like this one?" Krad growled.

Dark patted Krad on the shoulder. "No one says that there isn't, but we're just going to have to take that chance, now aren't we? Come on Krad, don't tell me your scared?"

Krad glared at him. "I am not scared"

With that Krad brushed past Dark and slipped through the window.

Dark smirked, "Works every time." and he, too, went in through the window.

"Okay." Kyari smiled when Dark hit the ground. "Dark, Rory and Ty, you come with me. Mike and Krad, you stay behind with Dai and Satoshi"

"I still don't want to stay behind." Mike grumbled.

Kyari smirked at him. "Calm yourself Mike. You get to use guns, be happy. If you guys fail, Dimitri could come up from behind us and we'd be finished. So, this is your time for revenge for Koran"

Mike smiled and nodded. "For Koran"

He had Koran had been good friends, Mike had been distraught when he'd learned of Koran's death.

"Okay." Rory smiled, her gray wings now on her back. "Ready to go"

"Yeah." Dark said. "Wiz"

"Wiz!" The little animal said as Dark placed his hand over it's forehead. Instantly he transformed into Dark's black wings, fastening themselves to his back.

Kyari and Ty did the same thing.

"Let's go then." Ty grinned As Krad and Mike grabbed their guns, Kyari, Dark, Rory and Ty rushed out of the room and down the dark hallways.

_Should we really be doings this?_ Kyari wondered, her feet hitting the concrete floor, carrying her further and further into the place she hated most. _I mean, we're free from Dimitri…so why not let it be?  
_  
She felt something warm clasp around her hand. When she looked Dark was running beside her, his hand securely in hers. "Don't worry Kyari." He said. "We'll make it through"

Kyari smiled warmly at him. _Thank you Dark._

They continued to run through the hallways, every so often one of the four Wings would break free from the group to look through a room, sealing it with a barrier of feathers if there was someone in there.

Kyari let go of Dark's hand and pulled open a door, Dark standing watch beside her.

Slowly, Kyari slipped into the room.

In the back, behind a glass window, was the lab, where Kyari could see some scientists sitting down for their nightly break.

"See ya." Kyari smirked, backing out of the room and sealing it with a wall of feathers. She turned to Dark and grabbed his hand again. "Let's go"

They began to run again, towards Ty and Rory, who weren't very far ahead, until suddenly all the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness.

Kyari gasped. "W-What's going on?"

"Dimitri knows we're here." Dark said under his breath. He'd moved so he was standing closer to Kyari, and though she couldn't see it, she could feel his wings shielding her somewhat. "Get ready for some gunfire, keep your wings covering your body"

Kyari nodded, gripping his hand tightly. "Rory? Ty? What's going on up there?"

"We're fine." Ty said through the darkness.

"Kyari and I are coming." Dark said, walking slowly towards Ty, pulling Kyari along beside him.

Kyari hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was afraid. More than afraid, she was terrified.

"T-Ty?" She said.

She felt another hand reach out and grasp her other one. "I'm here Kyari"

Kyari sighed with relief. "Where's Rory? Rory?"

There was no answer.

"Rory?" Dark said. "Answer!"

No one answered.

"Shit." Ty swore. "She was right there…where did she go? Rory?"

"Dimitri has her." Kyari breathed. "I just know it"

"The let's go." Dark said, beginning to walk again. "We still have time"

Kyari nodded and followed after Dark, grasping his hand, her other hand still holding Ty's.

Suddenly, a piercing sound cut through the darkness, causing the group to jump.

"Awe hell." Dark growled. "Dai and the others are shooting at something"

"I'll go back." Ty said, Kyari and Dark heard a clicking noise as he cocked his handgun. "I have a gun. I'm going"

Kyari let go of his hand. "Be careful"

"I will." Ty said.

Then there was footsteps rushing off towards the gunshots.

"You think the other's are okay?" Kyari whispered.

"I think so." Dark said. "Come on, we have to find Rory. Krad was right, this is stupid. We should just get her and get out. We can go to the police, we know where Dimitri is, they can take it from here"

Kyari all but laughed. "The police, the one group of people you've always been on the run from"

Dark sighed. "Yeah"

"How can you see where your going?" Kyari asked as Dark led her along the hallway. Every step she took she was afraid she'd fall through something or trip over an object, but she never did. "It's so dark"

"Exactly." Dark said. "It's dark. Don't forget, I'm not completely human"

"Well, neither am I, but I can't see in the dark." Kyari pointed out.

Dark squeezed her hand. "But I'm Dark Mousy. I'm used to flying around in the dark, finding things in the dark"

"I guess that makes sense." Kyari said.

"Of course it does"

The further they walked down the hallway, the less they heard the gunshots.

And then, the lights came back on.

Kyari sighed with relief at the ability to be able to see again.

"Good." Dark smiled down at her. "I was beginning to worry that I'd never be able to tell where we were going"

Kyari rolled her eyes, punching him, hard, on the arm. "Come on."

* * *

Okay! A bit of a shorter chapter but whatever. Only two chapters left until the story's done! REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! 


	16. Dimitri's Secret

**Reviewers  
Hazel-Dreams: **Yes I KNOW! lol  
**Chokuro: **Thanks so much!  
**Lady Elbereth Tealrose: **That's okay. Thanks for the reviews!  
**Spike-563259: **Thanks! Thanks for the reviews!  
**Raya the angel alchemist: **Okay  
**CelestialPrincess: **Thanks! I'll be posting that story soon! Watch out for it!  
**Loser4Life: **O-kay then. Thanks for your review!  
**Pyro the dark angel: **Okay I wont ask lol. Thanks!  
**Dark Seroph: **Maybe it will...maybe it wont. lol

**

* * *

**

**Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Sixteen: Dimitri's Secret**

Kyari and Dark ran through the now lit hallways, their feet beating on the concrete. They didn't care about being quiet anymore, the others behind them had pretty much given them away with their shooting.

"Where is she?" Kyari wondered aloud. "We should have come to the lab already, or something"

"Just keep going." Dark said. "Dimitri is bound to pop up sooner or later, like he always does"

Kyari smirked and kept on running. Dark was right, Dimitri was bound to show up soon, right? If not Dimitri, then someone else.

Kyari gasped and stopped running. "He…he wouldn't"

"Kyari what are you doing?" Dark asked, stopping and walking back to her. "We have to find Rory"

"No, we have to get out of here." Kyari breathed, grabbing his hand, turning, and running back down the way they'd come.

"Kyari what are you doing? Why are we going back?" Dark asked.

"Dimitri should have shown up by now. He wants us dead, so he should have been here. If he isn't here, then he knows we're gonna die"

"What are you talking about?" Dark growled, running beside her.

"Dimitri isn't in the building." Kyari said, the sounds of the other's gunshots growing louder. "But he's made sure that we wouldn't make it out"

"What? What about Rory?"

"She'll get out. I bet she found out." Kyari said. "She's probably already out. Or, if we're lucky, Dimitri has her safely outside"

"If we're lucky?" Dark almost laughed. "How would that be lucky?"

Kyari shook her head, ignoring his question, her heart racing. _Dimitri had always talked about a new way to kill Wings…maybe he finally found it. Or maybe he's just gotten so frustrated that he's going to go to the extreme to kill us.  
_  
They turned a corner, only to find Ty, Krad, Mike, Daisuke and Satoshi under heavy fire.

Kyari pulled a feather from her wing, tossing it towards the men that were shooting at her friends. Instantly the feather multiplied, creating a large wall of feathers in front of the group.

"Hey!" Mike growled. "We were winning!"

"We have to get out, now!" Kyari snapped, grabbing his and Daisuke's arms, pulling them into the room they'd entered in.

"Kyari what is your problem?" Ty growled, rushing in after her, Satoshi, Krad and Dark following after. "Where's Rory?"

"Hopefully with Dimitri." Kyari said as Daisuke climbed through the window.

"Kyari what are you freaking out about?" Krad asked. "Dark what is she talking about?"

Suddenly a loud noise was heard from deep within the building.

"That." Kyari breathed. "Is Dimitri's plan"

Another bang was heard and the building suddenly began to shake violently.

"Bombs." Ty rolled his eyes. "God why didn't we see it before?"

"Don't know." Kyari said as Satoshi climbed through the window, followed by Mike. "But we have to get out of here"

"Fuck this, let's get out." Krad growled, un-transforming his wings, climbing through the window as another bomb went off, closer this time.

As Ty slipped through the window, Kyari ran to the doorway and looked out into the hallway. Already there was a large fire making it's way towards them.

"Kyari come on!" Dark shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the window.

"You first." Kyari said.

"Oh no." Dark growled, picking her up. "You, first"

Kyari smirked and climbed through the window.

Dark passed her Wiz and she set the small animal beside her in the ally. "Come on!"

Dark reached through the window and Kyari caught his hand.

Suddenly another bomb went off, blasting through the wall in the room that Dark was in.

Dark gasped as a piece of the wall came and hit him from behind, knocking him to the floor inside.

"Dark!" Kyari screamed. "Come on! Get up!"

Dark sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow. Fucking wall..."

He climbed back up, grabbing Kyari's hand.

With one last pull and some help from Dark, the boy came through the window.

Kyari sighed, sinking to the ground beside Dark, breathing heavily. "You scared…the crap out of me, for a minuet there"

Dark grinned. "That's what I'm here for." Pushing his lips against hers.

"Um…Kyari? Dark? Can you celebrate later?" Daisuke said, standing beside them. "We have company"

Dark turned, getting to his feet, pulling Kyari with him.

Dimitri stood in front of them, an angry look on his face, a group of men behind him.

One of those men, had Rory in his arms. The girl was unconscious.

"Rory!" Kyari gasped. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Dimitri said. "Just shut her up. She talks too much. I see that you all made it out just fine. But my, I've never seen you three before."

"That's because you haven't caught us." Ty growled. "Give us Rory back"

Dimitri shook his head. "She doesn't matter. You'll all be dead soon, anyways"

Kyari glared at him. "Why are you doing this Dimitri? We've never done anything to you! Who cares if-"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again." Dimitri snapped, cutting her off. "Humans with wings aren't meant to exist. They do things, like steal," He shot Dark a glare.

Dark glared right back at him. "You're just jealous and you know it"

Dimitri didn't answer, he just pulled something from his pocket and aimed it at Dark.

And fired it.

"Dark!" Kyari gasped, watching in horror as Dark sunk to his knees, clutching the bullet wound in his shoulder.

"I'm…fine." Dark mumbled as Kyari sunk to her knees beside him. "Don't worry…that bastard..."

Dimitri smirked. "Well now, that shut you up just fine"

Kyari glared at Dimitri, getting to her feet and pulling a feather from her wing. _If I can get Daisuke and Satoshi out of here, along with Dark…the others and I can hold off Dimitri until the police get here.  
_  
Dimitri smirked at her. "Open fire!"

The men behind him raised their guns and cocked them, clicking the trigger.

Rain of bullets came flying at the group of teens with a loud bang, causing many of them to cover their ears.

"Go!" Kyari shouted, tossing her feather into the air.

Like in the building, which was on fire beside them, a barrier of feathers went up in between the bullets and the teenagers.

"Kyari what are you doing?" Ty growled. "We can do this!"

"I know we can!" Kyari snapped back, turning to Daisuke. "Daisuke. Get Dark and Satoshi out of here, got it? Get the police"

"What?" Daisuke gasped. "No Kyari! I can't just go! The police won't help us! It's Dark, remember? The guy they've been hunting for years"

"Dai has a…point." Dark said, getting shakily to his feet, still clutching the wound to his shoulder. Dark red blood was dripping from the wound, staining his hand and clothes. "The police…won't help…me"

"But…we have to try." Kyari breathed. "You can't fly like that"

"I can take him." Krad said. "If we can get away from Dimitri, at least for a while, then we should be able to make it"

"Kyari your barrier isn't holding!" Mike shouted.

Kyari sighed and nodded. "Okay…Krad you take Dark. We're leaving"

"What about Rory?" Ty asked, walking up to her.

"I'll get her." Kyari sighed. "You take Daisuke and Mike you can take Satoshi"

"I can fly." Daisuke said. "Since Dark can't, I'll take Wiz"

"Fine, whatever, just go!" Kyari snapped.

Daisuke nodded. "Wiz!"

"Wiz!" The little animal grinned, turning into black wings, fastening them to Daisuke's back.

"Kyari I'm staying with you." Mike said. "You can't get Rory alone"

"I can." Kyari smiled, watching as Krad lifted Dark into the air, the others flew up after him. "You watch my back as I go, okay?"

Mike grinned and nodded, hold a gun in each hand. "Want one?"

"No, I'm fine." Kyari laughed, her wings beating rapidly on her back as she lifted into the air, Mike alongside her. "Ready everyone? I'm taking off the barrier"

"Kyari no! Don't go! Rory will be fine!" Dark protested.

"Don't worry Dark." Kyari smiled back at him. "I'll be fine. Okay everyone, here we go"

With that said she raised her hand into the air, and instantly her barrier of feathers disappeared, one by one.

And the bullets came through.

"Go!" Kyari shouted.

Krad nodded and dove up into the sky, Ty beside him and Daisuke not far behind.

"Ready Mike?" Kyari smirked.

Mike nodded, aiming his gun into the crowd of men and women below him. "Ready"

The two dove down towards the ground, Mike firing of round after round, Kyari dodging the enemies bullets.

"Get the girl out of here!" Dimitri shouted at the man who had Rory.

The man nodded and turned, running into a nearby alley.

"I'll get Rory." Kyari growled. "You stay here. If it gets too dangerous, follow after the others"

"Got it." Mike said.

Kyari gripped his hand tightly, then dove into the alley after the man, who was running like his life depended on it.

Kyari smirked, pulling a feather from her wing. She held it in front of her and it began to glow a bright blue, growing bigger and bigger, morphing it's shape until it looked like a bow.

Pulling another feather from her wing, Kyari transformed it into an arrow.

"Hey guy!" Kyari shouted, hovering in mid air. "Give me my friend back!"

With that Kyari pulled back on the arrow and shot it.

The arrow whistled through the air, flying right at the man as he ran.

"Bull's eye." Kyari smirked as the arrow hit him square in the back and he fell, lifeless, to the ground.

Kyari flew over to the fallen man and scooped up Rory from beside him.

"K-Kyari?" Rory breathed, her eyes fluttering open. "W-What happened? Where am I? All I-I remember is-"

"Shh." Kyari smiled down at her, flying up above the rooftops. "It's okay, I've got you. Can you fly?"

Rory nodded and Kyari let go of her.

"Thanks Kyari." Rory smiled. "This guy just popped out of nowhere and grabbed me. That's the last thing I remember"

"It's okay." Kyari smirked. "Everyone's gone now, we have to find them"

"Where did they go?"

Kyari shrugged. "That's why we have to find them"

"Watch out!" Rory screamed suddenly, shoving Kyari from the air.

The two girls fell onto the nearest roof, landing, hard, on the stone.

"What was that for?" Kyari groaned, sitting up.

"Dimitri." Rory sighed, sitting up also. She pointed to the roof across from them.

Sure enough, there was Dimitri, a wicked scowl on his face, a smoking gun in his hand.

Kyari smirked at him. "Nice shot Dimitri. Too bad you missed"

"I won't next time." Dimitri growled.

Suddenly Kyari felt her wings disappear from her back and strong arms haul her off the ground. She half expected it to be Dark or Krad, but when she turned around she saw that it wasn't.

It was two of Dimitri's men.

"Let me go!" Rory growled, struggling against the strong men's grasp. "Ass holes don't touch me!"

Kyari turned away from the men and gasped when she saw that Dimitri was in front of her, the mouth of his gun aimed at her neck.

"H-How did you do that?" Kyari gasped. "There's no way…that's too much of a jump"

Dimitri smirked. "Ah Kyari, well you see, through those years that I had you, I wasn't trying to kill you, exactly…I was trying to copy you"

Kyari stared blankly at him. "W-What?"

Dimitri pointed to his back, large black wings sprung from between his shoulder blades.

"You see Kyari." Dimitri smiled. "I found a way to give normal humans like me, wings"

"Y-You're a Wing now?" Kyari breathed.

Dimitri nodded. "And once I'm done with you and your friends, I'll be the only Wing left."

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!  
Next chapter...Kyari looses something...for good? 


	17. Broken Wings

**Reviewers  
Hazel-Dream  
Lady Elbereth Tealrose  
Chokuro  
Spike-563259  
Dark Seroph  
GoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn

* * *

Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Seventeen: Broken Wings**

"Where are they?" Dark growled, pacing back and fourth beneath the bridge. His shoulder hurt like hell, but he was more concerned about Kyari's whereabouts. "Shouldn't they have been back by now?"

"Kyari is coming." Mike said. He'd returned not too long ago, for the firing had become too much and he'd been forced to retreat. "Just be patient."

Dark glared at him. "In case you haven't noticed, patience isn't one of my virtues."

"Duh." Mike shot back.

"Dark you shouldn't be moving." Daisuke said, sitting on a stone beside the water, Wiz sitting contently on his shoulder. "Your wound will just open up even more."

"This is nothing." Dark said. "I'm fine."

"It's a bullet wound." Satoshi said flatly. "And you call it nothing?"

Dark sighed. "Where is she?"

Ty stood up suddenly, shock spreading across his features. "No…way…Rory!"

"What?" Dark asked, turning to see what he was looking at.

It was Rory, flying towards them, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Ty caught her as she fell down towards the group. "Rory! Rory talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Dimitri…" Rory gasped. She had multiple cuts along her body and her wings looked beat up. "He has Kyari…he can fly now!"

"W-What?" Daisuke gasped, getting to his feet. "What do you mean he can fly? Did he take Kyari's wings?"

Rory nodded. "He has her wings…but he has his own…too."

Dark clenched his hands into tight fists. "That's impossible, no normal human can have wings, or use them!"

"He said…" Rory said softly. "That when he had Kyari over the years, he wasn't trying to kill her, at first…but he was trying to copy her."

"C-Copy her?" Mike gasped. "But that's not possible. As Dark said, no normal human can have wings or use them, at least…unless they've had them before."

"Did Dimitri have them before?" Krad asked.

Rory shook her head. "No. But he's a scientist, somewhat, remember? He figured out a way. Now he has Kyari's wings and all her powers."

"Where is Kyari?" Dark growled.

Rory sighed. "Kyari can't fly without her wings, Dimitri took her necklace…so he has her on the Tokyo Tower."

"What?" Daisuke all but shouted. "What's he planning to do, drop her over the edge?"

Rory looked up at Daisuke and nodded slightly. "Exactly."

"Wiz!" Dark snarled.

"Wiz!" The little animal smiled, jumping onto Dark's shoulder. Dark placed his hand over the animal's forehead and instantly the creature transformed into his wings.

"Dark what are you doing?" Krad growled, standing in front of him. "You can't fly! Your shoulder-"

"I don't care." Dark snapped. "I'm going to get Kyari. She doesn't have her wings, she can't fly. I'm getting her."

"But if Dimitri sees you coming." Rory said. "He'll drop her!"

"He won't see me coming then." Dark said, kicking off into the sky.

"Dark!" Daisuke shouted after him.

Dark didn't answer, he was already gone.

**XxXxX**

Kyari groggily opened her eyes, feeling the icy wind brush against her cheeks.

_Where am I?_ She wondered, shaking her head slightly, opening her eyes fully.

When she did, she screamed.

She was dangling off the edge of the Tokyo Tower, her wrists tied together above her head.

"Someone help!" Kyari cried, struggling against her binds. "Dark!"

A laugh was heard from above her, a familiar chilling laugh.

Kyari gasped as she remembered what had just happened. _Dimitri…he has wings now…just like mine. He has my powers…where's my necklace?  
_  
She looked down at her chest, but there was nothing there but her clothes, and she couldn't feel her wings on her back.

"Looking for something Kyari?"

Kyari looked up, only to see Dimitri hovering in front of her, dark wings on his back, her necklace dangling from his hand.

"Bastard!" Kyari shouted at him, kicking out at him. "Give my wings back! Let me go!"

"My, aren't you one to make demands?" Dimitri laughed. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you. If those ropes break, you'll fall, and you have no wings to carry you back up."

Kyari glared at him. "I thought you hated Wings! Why would you become one?"

"Why?" Dimitri laughed. "It's like the old saying; if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. And as far as I'm concerned, having wings works for me. Plus, I can get rid of you and the others, then I'll be the only one left."

"Leave Daisuke and Satoshi alone!" Kyari growled, the wind tugging at her raven hair, her eyes icy on Dimitri. "They don't have wings, they aren't one of us anymore!"

"But they were, and they know too much." Dimitri sighed. "Besides, I don't mind getting rid of younger kids, you know that."

"You bastard." Kyari whispered, tears stinging at her eyes. "How could you be so heartless?"

Dimitri shrugged and flew closer to her, his breath hot on her cheeks. "Because I can."

He held her necklace out in front of her. "Want it Kyari? Go and get it then."

Then, he dropped it.

"No!" Kyari screamed, watching in horror as the necklace plummeted towards the streets of Tokyo, shattering as it hit the hard ground.

"Oops." Dimitri laughed, backing away from her slightly.

Tears rolled down Kyari cheeks as she glared acidly at Dimitri. "That was my life, those wings were my life you asshole!"

Dimitri smirked. "Well, your life is going to end soon enough anyways, so it doesn't really matter."

Kyari whimpered and lowered her head, tears dripping from her cheeks, down to the streets below.

_My wings…I can't survive without them._ Kyari thought sadly. _I'll never be able to fly again…  
_  
"Well now." Dimitri sighed. "I think it's time to say goodbye to Kyari."

Kyari looked up, only to find that Dimitri was gone.

She felt tugging at the ropes around her wrists. She gasped and looked up, Dimitri was untying her.

"I'm sure your death will be much easier now Kyari." Dimitri smirked. "I mean, you just said your life was those wings and they're gone, so really, you're dead already."

Kyari glared up at him. "Fuck you."

Dimitri shrugged. "Okay then."

He pulled at the last piece of rope and Kyari fell.

She screamed as Tokyo seemed to come a lot closer, but stopped when Dimitri lashed out and grabbed one of her wrists, holding her in mid-air.

"W-What are you doing?" Kyari snapped up at him, fear jolting through her.

Dimitri wasn't looking at her, however, he was looking at the horizon, at something flying towards them.

"D-Dark!" Kyari gasped. _How can he fly? The bullet wound to his shoulder…that must hurt.  
_  
"I think I'll wait for Mousy to get a little closer." Dimitri smirked, his grip on Kyari's wrist tightening.

Kyari saw, in Dimitri's other hand, a shiny black gun.

"Dark no!" Kyari shouted. "Don't come any closer! He's got a gun!"

"Yes! Come closer Dark!" Dimitri laughed, holding Kyari threateningly above the city. "Come and watch your lover die!"

"Dark don't!" Kyari shouted, glittering tears rolling down her cheeks. "He'll kill you! Stay away!"

But Dark only flew towards them faster.

"No!" Kyari cried, struggling against Dimitri's grasp. She reached up with her free hand for the gun in his. "Dark stay away!"

Her fingers brushed the cold metal and she hit it away, out of Dimitri's hand.

"You little bitch!" Dimitri growled as the weapon fell into the streets. "You're going to regret that."

With that, he let her go.

"No!' Kyari gasped as she felt the air rush past her, her body fall like a rock towards the streets.

"Kyari no!" Dark's voice shouted after her.

Kyari closed her eyes, falling headfirst towards Tokyo, her hair flapping around her face as she fell.

"I love you…Dark."

The feeling of weightlessness was overwhelming as she plunged towards the streets below.

But the feeling stopped seconds later, the air stopped rushing around her, when she hit something.

Kyari opened her eyes with a startled gasp, only to find herself looking into familiar purple orbs. "D-Dark!"

He smiled down at her, landing gently on the street. "You're okay."

She nodded. "You're wound!"

"It's nothing." Dark said, but his eyes told a different story. "I'm fine."

Kyari got to her feet and looked at the wound. "Oh Dark…you shouldn't have come…it's terrible."

Dark smirked and hugged her tightly against his chest. "Me, not come? If I didn't I'd have to live without you Kyari…I couldn't do that. This wound will heal, but if you were gone…that wouldn't."

Kyari sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Dark."

"Now." Dark smiled, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "How about we go and kick Dimitri's ass?"

Kyari closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I…can't anymore, Dark..."

"What? Why?" He gasped.

She turned to the side, the pieces of her shattered necklace lying on the ground beside them.

"Oh no…" Dark breathed. "Is that..."

"My wings?" Kyari nodded. "Yes. They're gone…I can't fly anymore."

"N-No." Dark gasped. "But you were born with them, they cant just be taken away like that!"

Kyari nodded. "I didn't think so either…but I guess they can."

Dark wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I will get revenge for you."

Kyari smiled, choking back more tears. "Please be careful…I'd rather not loose anything else today."

Dark smiled and nodded, pressing his lips against hers.

He pulled away and let go of her, hovering into the air. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

With that said he dove up into the starry sky.

* * *

Okay! Hope you liked it! ONE CHAPTER LEFT! REVIEW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! 


	18. Existence

**Reviewers  
Lady Elbereth Tealrose  
Hazel-Dream  
Chokuro  
Yukina  
Pyro the dark angel  
Spike-563259  
Raya the angelalchemist**

_Author's Note!  
__Hey everyone! This is the LAST chapter so please review! And check out my other stories! Luv yah all!_

**

* * *

**

**Wings of Darkness  
Chapter Eighteen: Existence**

"You deserve to die Dimitri." Dark growled. "For all the things you've done."

"Oh, and like you've done any better Dark?" Dimitri laughed, hovering in front of Dark, his large black wings shinning off the light from the moon.

Just like Kyari's.

"Because of you, because of what you did, Kyari can't fly anymore." Dark growled, his fists clenching tightly at his sides.

Dimitri shrugged. "Not my problem. She was a bother flying, anyway."

Dark glared acidly at him. "I won't forgive you for what you did to her!"

With that Dark dove at Dimitri, tackling him head on in the air.

The two Wings locked in a hand-to-hand combat, throwing one punch after another, Dark mostly winning. He had more rage.

"Give it up Dark, you can't beat me." Dimitri smirked, kicking Dark, hard, in the stomach, sending the teenager slamming into the Tokyo Tower.

"Fuck you." Dark snarled, gritting his teeth at the pain in his shoulder. _Damn…this wound…I won't be able to last much longer.  
_  
Dimitri laughed. "Tired already Dark?"

"Shut up." Dark snapped. "You aren't a real Wing, you aren't as strong as me, or as Kyari."

"Was." Dimitri said. "As strong as Kyari was. She's just a regular human now, Dark. Can you really love her now? Knowing that she'll never be able to fly with you again?"

"Don't talk about her!" Dark shouted, punching Dimitri angrily in the face, sending the man falling towards the streets.

Dimitri caught himself before he hit the ground, smirking up at Dark. "Oh, someone's mad."

"Shut up." Dark snapped. "Fight me, or are you coward?"

"A coward? In your dreams Mousy." Dimitri growled, diving up at Dark, his fist colliding with the purple-haired boy's face.

Dark was sent reeling back into the tower, landing on one of the platforms that tourists used to take pictures from.

"You can't beat me Dark." Dimitri chuckled, standing over the fallen Dark, pulling something from his back pocket.

A gun.

_Damn it._ Dark thought weakly. _He's got another one._

His shoulder pulsed with the pain from the last gunshot, and the rest of his body screamed from his latest battle.

_I'd rather fight Krad any day._ Dark thought with a dull smirk.

"Are you ready to die Dark?" Dimitri growled, aiming the mouth of his gun at Dark's chest, right at his heart. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Kyari."

"Don't fucking touch her." Dark said acidly, reaching for a feather from one of his wings.

"Well, you won't be here to stop me, now will you?" He laughed, cocking the gun.

Then, the piercing sound of a gunshot broke his words, and the silence of the night.

Dark closed his eyes, expecting a shooting pain to jolt through him, but none came.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see either white clouds or hot lava, but instead, saw Dimitri standing above him, his eyes wide, blood running down the front of his shirt.

Behind Dimitri, was Kyari, a smoking gun in her hand.

The gun that Dimitri had dropped.

"Go to hell Dimitri." She whispered.

Dimitri turned to her, his eyes wide from shock.

And he fired his gun.

"No!" Dark screamed, watching as Kyari's eyes grew very wide and she dropped her gun, dark blood soaking her shirt just below her chest.

Dimitri chuckled, deep red blood falling from the corner of his mouth and one of his nostrils, running down the side of his neck. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he sunk to the ground.

"Kyari!" Dark cried, quickly getting to his feet, rushing to the girl as she sunk to her knees, clutching the bullet wound in her abdomen. "Kyari please…stay with me Kyari!"

Without thinking, Dark scooped her into his arms, diving off the side of the tower, his wings carrying him off into the night sky.

"Stay with me Kyari." He breathed. "Please, stay with me."

"D-Dark…" She breathed, her sapphire eyes staring up at Dark, the color slowly draining from them. "I…love you. I'm…sorry."

"Don't say that." Dark growled, soaring through the sky, his wings beating rapidly on his back. "Don't you dare say that!"

She winced slightly, closing her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes!" Dark snapped. "Keep them open, stay with me Kyari."

She opened her eyes again weakly, but they were no longer a brilliant blue, but a dull gray. "Dark..."

Dark landed with a thud in front of the hospital, rushing into the building.

He didn't care if the world knew who he was now, all he cared about was getting Kyari better…seeing her smile again.

"Someone help me!" Dark shouted as he ran into the ER waiting room. "She needs help!"

"Oh my God…" A nurse breathed, staring blankly at Dark. "Dark Mousy!"

"Don't stand there gaping!" Dark shouted. "Get a doctor! Kyari needs help!"

The nurse nodded and quickly rushed to the speaker system. "Calling any free doctors to the ER waiting room. Calling any free doctors to the ER waiting room."

As if they'd been standing right around the corner, about three doctors came barreling into the room. Each stopped when they saw Dark.

"M-Mousy!" One gasped.

"She needs help!" Dark snarled, rushing up to the doctors, holding out Kyari. Her breathing was slow and unsteady, her eyes closed again. "Help her!"

"Stretcher!" One of the doctors shouted.

"Come with me Dark." One of the doctors said as Kyari was set on a stretcher, immediately wheeled into the ER. "Let's take a look at that shoulder."

"No, I want to stay with her." Dark said.

"You can't." The doctor said. "You can see her soon, though. I'm Doctor Yamahari. Please, come with me.

Before Dark could answer, Doctor Yamahari grabbed his arm and pulled him into a small room filled with equipment and a few beds.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dark said weakly, sitting on the edge of a bed, as Dr. Yamahari had asked.

"I'm sure she will, Dark." He said, quickly taking a small knife, cutting the fabric from Dark's shoulder. "Your lucky though, this wound isn't too bad. But I have to take the bullet out."

"Okay." Dark said softly.

He sat there through the whole procedure, not hearing a word Dr. Yamahari said, not answering. He sat there, staring at the floor, the image of Kyari flashing through his mind, how her eyes had gotten so wide, the blood that soaked her shirt.

_She has to be okay._ Dark thought, feeling tears sting at his eyes. _She has to be…_

"Okay, all finished." Dr. Yamahari said suddenly, breaking Dark from his thoughts.

Dark looked up, only to find that there was a thick bandage wrapped around his shoulder and his arm was in a sling, to keep him from reopening the wound. "Thank you."

"Now, Mr. Mousy." Dr. Yamahari sighed. "I won't let the police know that you were here, okay? But you have to leave now."

"No! I'm not leaving Kyari!" Dark said, getting to his feet.

"She'll be fine Dark. You can come and see her in the morning, okay?" The doctor said.

Dark shook his head. "No! She saved my life, I love her, I'm not going to leave her."

Dr. Yamahari sighed and ran his hand through his graying hair. "Okay, you can stay, but I suggest you get rid of those wings of yours."

Dark's cheeks flared and he quickly nodded. "Wiz!"

Instantly, his wings transformed back into the creature, who placed itself on Dark's shoulder.

"Okay then." Dr. Yamahari smiled. "She should be close to being out of surgery now, you can go and wait in the waiting room, we'll call you in when she's ready."

Dark nodded and walked into the waiting room, right to a phone.

"Dark? Where are you?" Mrs. Niwa screamed into the phone. "Daisuke just showed up with a whole group of people! Where are you? They're looking for you."

"I'm at the hospital mom." Dark rolled his eyes. "Put Dai on the phone, will you?"

The phone went silent for a while, then Daisuke's familiar voice said, "Dark?"

"Dai." Dark sighed. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. Rory's a little beat up, but otherwise we're all okay. Where are you and Kyari? We went to the Tokyo Tower, but we didn't find anyone."

"Dimitri's dead." Dark said softly. "I'm at the hospital with Kyari."

"Getting your arm fixed? That's good." Daisuke said.

"Yeah. That and…" Dark sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Kyari..."

"What happened Dark?" Daisuke asked. "Is Kyari okay?"

"She shot Dimitri." Dark said. "And he shot her. She…she's in surgery right now."

"We're coming." Daisuke said. "We'll be right there."

Then, the phone went dead.

Dark sighed and put down the phone, startled when a nurse came and tapped him on the shoulder. "You can see her now."

Dark grinned and followed the nurse into the small hospital room lines with two beds on either wall.

In one of them, was Kyari.

"Thank God." Dark breathed, rushing over to her side.

She was asleep, her breathing even, a tube of IV coming out of her wrist, her long black hair falling lightly on the pillow and her shoulders.

Dark sighed and sat in the chair next to her bed, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the cheek, gripping her hand firmly in his. "I'm right here Kyari, I'm right here."

**_Three Weeks Later…_**

Kyari sighed, stuffing some clothes into the drawer of her dresser. She smiled and stood up, her hands on her hips, surveying the room around her. "Perfect."

It had been three weeks since the final battle with Dimitri, and she had been allowed to leave the hospital a few days after, but was informed not to be very active for a while, to keep her strength up.

The police had, due to Daisuke's tip, found Dimitri's body on the top of the tower the following day, and the rest of Dimitri's followers had been found, and jailed.

Now, she was one hundred percent better and had, along with Rory, Ty and Mike, moved into a small two-story house not far from the Niwa home.

"Are you done already Kyari?" Rory smiled, walking into the room, her bright red hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Of course." Kyari sighed. She had decorated her room, her own room, in black and dark red, a little bit of deep gold. The walls were covered with posters of her favorite bands and other people, on one wall was a huge collage of pictures she'd been taking over the past few weeks, multicolored strings hung from the corner of the room, tiny bells attached to them.

"So, ready for lunch?" Rory asked. "Mike is trying to make grilled cheese."

"Trying?" Kyari giggled. "Go help him, I'll be out soon, okay?"

Rory nodded and turned walking from the room.

Kyari quickly pulled off her shirt and slipped on a baby blue zip-up sweater and a black pleated skirt, brushing out her long black hair.

She sighed and lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her blue eyes clouded with thoughts.

Kyari missed the feeling of her wings on her back, for she could no longer fly, and her wings hadn't returned to her.

She wasn't sure if they ever would.

Tears stung at her eyes as she remembered her necklace shattering on the streets below her, sealing her fate, grounding her forever.

The only time, now, that she was able to return to the air, was during the night when Dark would take her from her room, up into the night sky. He did this every night, but it still wasn't the same to Kyari.

She sat up, hearing the familiar tapping on her window.

"Dark, what are you going here?" She hissed, opening the window, allowing the teenager to step inside. "It's the middle of the day, you shouldn't be out flying at this time!"

He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his lips to hers. "I wanted to see you."

Kyari sighed and kissed him back, pulling away shortly. "So? It's still not safe. Because Dimitri still had his wings, the police think you killed him."

"Whatever." Dark shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Your alive, I'm alive, so it doesn't matter."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Over the past couple of weeks, she had become very accustomed to Dark's arms around her, the smell of his cologne, his lips on hers. "Thank you Dark."

He smiled. "Come with me Kyari."

"Where?"

"You know where." He said wickedly.

Kyari rolled her eyes. There was a small forest just outside Tokyo, hidden in a small ravine, where Dark had taken Kyari not too long ago. They'd spent the night there, talking and looking up at the stars.

And making out.

"Fine, but I have to be back soon." Kyari said. "Rory and the others are making lunch."

"Okay." Dark said, scooping her up into his arms, bridal-style. "I'll have you back soon then."

"Your lying, aren't you?"

"Of course." He smiled, jumping out of the window, his wings carrying them up into the sky.

Kyari sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, looking down at the city below. "I love you Dark."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly. "I love you too, Kyari."

* * *

Okay! And that is THE END to Wings of Darkness! REVIEW!

**Song: Our Lives  
By: The Calling**

_Is it up tonight  
When everyone's dreaming of a better life  
In this world divided by fear  
We've gotta believe that  
There's a reason we're here  
Yeah, there's a reason we're here_

_Cuz these are the days worth livin'  
Theses are the years worth givin'  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best time of our life_

_See the truth all around  
Oh our faith can be broken  
And our hands can be bound  
But open our hearts  
And fill up the emptiness  
With nothing' to stop us  
Is it not worth the risk?  
Yeah, is it not worth the risk?_

_No, yeah Cuz these are the days worth livin'  
Theses are the years worth givin'  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best time of our life_

_Even if hope were shattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
Cuz these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best time of our lives  
We can go on  
Thinking if promise be our mind  
I gotta let out what's inside_

_Is it up tonight  
When everyone's dreamin'  
Well can we get it right?  
Yeah, well can we get it right?_

_Cuz these are the days worth livin'  
These are the years worth givin'  
These are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best time of our lives  
Even if hope were shattered I know it wouldn't matter  
Cuz these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best time of our lives  
Oh yeah  
Let's make the best time of our lives  
Oh yeah  
Let's make the best time of our lives…_


	19. SEQUEL NEWS

**Okay, I am writing a sequel for "Wings of Darkness" Here are some previews...yes, there are more than one...(These are justl ittle tidbits of the chapters...some of the chapters)**

**_Wings of Light_**

SUMMARY...  
_Dark and Kyari are back, but this time, with a new enemy. This girl wants revenge for her brother's death, and will do anything to acheieve it...but first she must break up the group of Wings...but how?  
And what about Kyari? She can no longer fly, so is she still a Wing? Or is she, with the birth of her new powers, something else? And what about Dark, what will he do when Kyari is no longer by his side?_

(Chapter one)  
"So no matter what," Jaktsu said. "Kyari is first."

The girl nodded. "No one dies until that girl's soul has left her body. Then the rest are history."

"So…I still don't get it." Pru groaned.

The girl rolled her eyes, frustrated at what morons she was around. "There's more than one way to kill her. If we can't kill her right off, we go for her heart."

"Mousy." Jaktsu smirked.

The girl nodded, her dark eyes sinister. "Yes. We go after Mousy."

(Also Chapter one)  
"Kyari? Kyari!" Dark's voice said suddenly, breaking Kyari from the vision. He had his hands on her shoulders and was shaking her lightly. "Kyari what's wrong?"

Kyari blinked and looked up at him, into those purple eyes that she'd fallen for so many months ago. "I…saw something."

"What? What did you see? What do you mean?" Dark asked, genuine worry spread across his handsome features. "You just blanked out, you went chalk white."

"I saw a dark hallway." Kyari breathed. "And little red lights…and…blood."

Dark stared blankly at her. This hadn't been the first time that Kyari had gotten such visions, but they'd never been like that. Normally they were of someone tripping, or something like that. Then, not long after, her visions would come true.

Neither she, nor Dark, understood these hallucinations. But all they knew, was that they were like a telling of the future. Ever since she'd lost her wings, she'd been getting these visions, as if by loosing her gift of flight, she would need some other means to protect herself.

"I-I'm sure it was nothing." Kyari said. "Probably just a thought, I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah." Dark said, hugging her against him gently. "I bet your right>"

_I hope your right_. Kyari thought, closing her eyes and relaxing into his embrace.

(Chapter two)  
Kyari clenched her fists tightly together, covered in blood from Ty's wound, an angry pulse surging through her.

_They shot him…he protected me and they shot him…I wont let my friend die.  
_  
As another sure of power shot through her, Kyari looked up at the men charging towards her, and she released the power.

Without warning, the men were sent flying backwards into the wall at the end of the hallway, not a conscious one among them.

"Kyari we have to go!" Rory shouted as Mike gaped at the fallen men. "Kyari!"

"Rory carry him!" Kyari shouted. "Carry him!"

Rory nodded and knelt beside Ty, sliding her arm under his, helping him to his feet.

"I'm…fine." He breathed. "I can…fly."

"No you can't." Rory growled, her wings beating rapidly on her back. "I'm going Kyari, I'll meet you at Dark's."

Kyari nodded, watching as Rory rose up and flew down the hallway, disappearing down another.

"Come on Kyari." Mike said, standing over her. "We have to go."

Kyari nodded, getting to her feet. "I know."

"He'll be fine." Mike said, grabbing onto her, his wings beating rapidly. "Don't worry."

"But they shot him." Kyari whispered.

"And you got them back." Mike snickered as he flew over the unconscious men, the raven-haired girl in his arms. "I don't know how, but you did."

Kyari stared after the motionless bodies, fear shivering inside her.

_What did I do?_

(Other chapters...)  
And in chapter five...Dark get's a little surprise...and in chapter six...well, Kyari gets mad at Dark's little surprise...it seems this "girl" really wants Kyari and the others dead...and so far she's going a gret job at tearing them apart.

Hope you will enjoy it!


End file.
